In your arms
by Kitty Kat's stories
Summary: Bella femme battue par son compagnon, James Coven. Rencontre Edward Cullen lors d'une soirée... Et tout bascula quand Rosalie découvre l'acte horrible de James envers sa meilleure amie. Bella ayant peu confiance envers les hommes, elle semble pourtant avoir un besoin de réconfort dans les bras d'Edward tout comme lui qui a ce désir brûlant et vital de prendre de sa belle.
1. Prologue

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Information ๑•ิ.•ั๑**

C'est une fiction à RATED M.

C'est une fiction à partir de fait réel. Un sujet des plus tabous, un sujet sur les femmes battues et violées.

Aussi, Numéro important que je tiens à transmettre : 3919

Je tenais à dire que cette fiction est basée sur un OS que j'avais fait, inspirée de la musique : Il changera Inchallah :

Le lien de la musique dans mon profil

**๑•ิ.•ั๑ Prologue ๑•ิ.•ั๑**

La douleur oppressa mon corps et toute mon âme. Mon cœur brisé cogna fortement dans ma cage thoracique de façon meurtrière. Je m'écroulai le long du mur, tout doucement, alors que mes larmes roulèrent abondamment sur mes joues, me brûlant la peau. Je passai mes mains sur mes joues et essuyai furieusement ses larmes traîtresses et témoins de ce que je ressentais présentement, le mal me tuant à petit feu...

Je frappai ma tête en arrière à coup répété contre le mur. Puis, je me mis à rire... J'avais enfin cru avoir un peu de bonheur après tout ce qui m'était arrivé... J'avais osé croire que la chance avait tourné... Quelle idiote je faisais... Pourquoi le mériterais-je ? Je n'étais qu'une fille banale et sans aucun intérêt après tout.

Je me relevai... à quoi bon rester ici ? Je n'y étais pas à ma place... Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ressentir à nouveau cette émotion. Je pris mon sac en lin et saisis le peu de vêtements que j'avais. Une fois ceci fait, j'empoignai fébrilement la poignée de la porte d'entrée où je tombai nez à nez avec l'homme le plus beau que je connaissais, un homme au visage d'ange. Il me regarda avec ses magnifiques yeux malgré qu'ils soient rougis. Ses prunelles vert émeraude me transperçaient comme la première fois où nos regards s'étaient croisés. D'un geste brusque, il me prit dans ses bras, me faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Ma tête enfouie, contre son torse, inonda sa chemise blanche. Je m'accrochai à celle-ci de toutes mes forces de peur qu'il s'évanouisse dans la nature. Ses deux mains de part et d'autre de ma nuque, il me releva la tête et ancra son regard au mien.

Nous étions dans notre bulle. Nous avions une sorte de connexion, comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour disparaissait. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Puis tout doucement... ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes... Aussi doucement qu'une plume. Notre baiser s'intensifia, devenant plus entreprenant. Mon amant me plaqua contre lui. Ses deux mains, qu'il avait fait glisser le long de mon corps, s'ancrèrent sur ma taille. Je sentis sa virilité se réveiller tandis que mes mains crochetaient son cou avec acharnement. Notre baiser était fougueux mais surtout désespéré, urgent. Puis il me prit par les épaules et m'écarta brusquement de lui, m'arrachant à lui. Ses yeux vrillaient les miens. À la vue de ses yeux larmoyants, mon cœur se serra.


	2. Il changera

๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre un ๑•ิ.•ั๑

Bonjour tout le monde ( :

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Pour ma part oui je vais bien ( :

Ce chapitre est l'os en ré-écriture (il changera) et, aussi inspiré de la musique « Il changera Inch'Allah » que vous trouverez dans mon profil.

Je m'excuse des fautes, je n'ai pas encore de bêta mais j'en suis en recherche d'une ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Il changera ๑•ิ.•ั๑<p>

Dans un coin de mon appartement, je pleurais. Je n'arrêtai pas de me rappeler le décor. Tout étant présent, tous mes souvenirs étaient intacts dans mon esprit. Je ravalai un énième sanglot. Je ne comprenais pas comment en avais-je pu en arriver là... Je sais que j'étais fautive, que tout était de ma faute... si je ne lui avais pas désobéi... si j'avais bien réagis, si je l'avais écouté pour ne pas l'énerver...

Je mettais permise de lui faire une crise parce-qu'il rentrait toujours tard mais je savais que ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'est juste que c'est un homme fêtard... alors que moi, hier, j'étais sortie même si il me l'avait interdit, donc normal, qu'il me frappait si il trouvait que je dérapais et puis si je l'avais autorisé à ce servir de mon corps comme il le voulait... Si je n'étais pas aussi nul et coincé... rien ne serais arrivé... Je le sais... J'en suis consciente... mais ça fait mal, là, dans mon cœur... il était sur le point d'exploser... mon cœur se meurt... ma fierté ? J'en avais plus !

Il m'avait tout pris pourtant je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir... Je l'aime... Je savais qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur même si moi je ne lui créais que du malheur

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, je sursautai. Devais-je ouvrir ? Devrais-je me faire passer comme étant absente ? Je ne sais pas !

La sonnette continué malgré celle-ci perdurait depuis bientôt dix minutes. Je soufflai et me levai maladroitement, la douleur m'assaillant. Je me dirigeai vers la porte, d'une démarche fébrile et précaire. La peur me nouant complètement le ventre.

J'ouvris la porte et vis Rosalie, ma meilleure amie. Elle pénétra dans mon appartement complètement noir. Je n'avais pas osé ouvrir les volets.

- **Salut ma puce**, dit-elle. **Ça va ?**

- **Ouais et toi ?**

-** Oui**, répondit-elle. **C'est noir ici.**

Elle soufflait et se dirigeait vers les volets quand un cri retentit dans la pièce, ce n'était que plus tard que je compris que c'était moi qui avait crié... j'étais choquée.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit dans cette état, je savais que j'avais des marques, même si je ne m'étais pas encore regarder dans le miroir, je le sentais. Je ne voulais pas, elle allait s'en prendre à James, or, il m'en était inconcevable... elle ne comprendrait pas. Elle serait en colère et pleine de haine même si en y réfléchissant bien je l'étais moi aussi mais pour lui je retenais toute ma haine. Elle ne m'avait pas écouté. Et elle ouvrit les volets et se retourna vers moi.

Ses mains sur sa bouche, ses yeux grands ouverts, elle était choquée. Elle s'approcha de moi doucement. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger mes jambes, mon corps ne m'obéissaient plus... la situation me dépassé, je perdais le contrôle des évènements.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à l'œil ?** Me demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- **Oh ce n'est rien**, mentis-je.

- **Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a encore touché**, s'énerva-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que James était violent à mon propos même si cette fois ça avait était pire de -ce j'avais connu en cinq ans de relation. J'avais commencé à sortir avec James à l'âge de mes dix-sept ans.

- **Non, non**, mentis-je encore. **C'est rien, c'est rien.**

- **Mais allez dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive**, insista-t-elle.

- **Non mais c'est rien**, répétais-je. **Il était juste énerver.**

- **Mais putain de merde Bella**, s'écria-t-elle. **Lâche-le ce connard !**

- **Comprend-moi je l'aime**, pleurais-je. **Il ne refera pas la même...**

- **Mais Bella...**

- **Tu verras il changera**, essayais-je de la convaincre.** Il deviendra quelqu'un de bien et droit puis de toute façon tout était de ma faute.**

- **Arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute, d'accord ? Alors écoute-moi**, me dit-elle ses deux mains de chaque côté de mes épaules. Raconte-moi tout !

- **Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ?**

- **Raconte-moi ce qu'il ta fait**, répondit-elle. **Pourquoi il t'a touché ? Comment ça s'est passé ?**

**Flash-Back**

_J'étais sur le canapé, j'étais sortie en boite hier avec ma meilleure amie Rosalie elle voulait me faire connaître ses amis. J'avais également rencontré son petit ami Emmett, sa belle-sœur, Alice. Le frère de Rosalie qui était accessoirement le petit ami d'Alice, Jasper puis le frère de cette dernière, Edward et qui était aussi le meilleur ami d'Emmett._

_Je souris en repensant cette fabuleuse soirée et c'est personnes géniales, je ne sortais jamais, James me l'interdisait, il ne voulait pas de trainer comme fiancé. J'entendis les clés de la serrure et le stresse montait en moi, j'étais sortie au New Moon* sans son accord._

_Je le vis dans l'encadrement de la porte, il était encore bourré, il me regardait ses prunelles bleu mais que son grand regard, lui, était broyée dans le noir. Il était en colère, il savait que j'étais sortie. Je vis une serviette appartenant au bar, New-Moon. Merde. Puis je me ré-insulté en repensant que j'avais passée presque toute ma soirée à côté d'Edward, à lui parler, à rigoler et même danser avec lui. Je savais que j'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou._

_Il fonça sur moi, je savais qu'il allait me frapper et là, il leva la main sur moi. J'avais reculé de plusieurs pas, trébuchant, je tombai à terre. Il en profita pour me donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre tout en m'insultant de trainée. Il me prit ensuite par le col de mon haut, je me laissai faire comme une marionnette, comme si j'étais devenue une poupée de chiffon. Il me donna ensuite un coup de poing dans la figure enchainant tout de suite après avec un coup de tête._

**_Je ne ressentais plus la douleur, elle était tellement présente qu'une de plus ou une de moins je ne voyais plus la différence._**

_Puis il m'avait forcé à faire des choses que je ne voulais pas, il m'avait mis à genoux, il avait baissé son pantalon et son caleçon puis il me força à ouvrir la bouche tout en me tirant les cheveux pour que je crie et qu'il puisse enfoncer son sexe dans ma bouche. Il donna des coups de rein, tandis que son pénis allait à chaque coup au fond de ma gorge._

**_J'avais envie de vomir, je m'étouffai à moitié, j'avais envie de mourir._**

_Il était à son paroxysme et il se déversa au fond de ma gorge. Il était à peine retirer qu'il m'avait forcé à avaler en fermant ma bouche d'une force incomparable, voyant que je n'avalais pas de sa dernière main valide (alors que l'autre me fermer la bouche) il me frappa. J'avalais contre mon gré tout en me retenant de vomir et pleurer, car je savais que ça l'existerait d'avantage._

**_C'était la première fois qu'il abusait de moi._**

_Il me releva par les cheveux et me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa de force malgré que cette fois-ci j'essayai de me défendre. Il ne pouvait pas me frapper et me forcer à lui faire une pipe pour que ensuite il abuse plus de mon corps. Mais tout ce que j'avais récolté c'était une nouvelle baffe. Il m'embrassa et il baissa ma robe. Il me donnait encore des coups sur mon corps, des coups de poing sur mes reins, des coups qui pour lui ressemblait plus à des caresses, le seul moyen qui l'aidait à le faire sortir de sa détresse._

_Puis alors que je sombrai peu à peu dans l'inconscience, je sentie sa virilité me pénétrai sans douceur me faisant crier de douleur. Je gesticulai pour me libérer puis me prenant mes deux poignées qu'il martyrisé pour me les relever en haut de ma tête. Il faisait des viens et vas tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres, je continuai de crier, de le supplier d'arrêter alors que lui me disait de la fermer en rajoutant que si ça avait était le gars du bar de tout à l'heure, j'en déduisais Edward, que j'aurais aimée me faire sauter par lui._

_C'est là qu'il cria son orgasme et me lâcha me faisant tomber à terre et je le vis se dirigeait vers notre chambre à coucher._

_A terre contre le mur, je passais ma main entre mes jambes, les volets étaient fermés et je ne voyais rien mais je sentais l'odeur du sang, je sais que j'aurais dû partir mais j'étais trop fatigué._

**_Cette soirée était la pire de ma vie, son envie de me tuer seulement pour ce soulagé._**

**Fin du Flash-Back**

Mon récit terminé, je pleurais dans les bras de mon amie. James était devenu mon autre avant qu'il ne se transforme en monstre et pourtant je l'aime. Il m'avait promis la lune alors que maintenant je me retrouvais sans une thune.

Mais maintenant tout allez bien allez car il m'avait promis de changé alors fortement j'y crois, encore et encore. Oui, je crois en lui, je crois en nous, nous irons jusqu'au bout et je crois en moi car je serais forte quoi qu'il en soit de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix je m'étais engagé envers sa famille et la mienne alors oui, c'est jusqu'au bout que j'irais car je sais que je resterai sienne. Dieu me donne la foie alors j'avancerais pas à pas car il m'aidera à nous faire sortir de là, de cette situation.

_**Oui, James changera... Il changera...**_

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce premier chapitre (a)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez ? *Stresse total*

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis s'il vous plaît ! *Sourire d'ange*

Je tenais également à dire que : Souvenez-vous que lorsque nous les auteurs on a beaucoup de com's positif etc... Ça nous encourage ! Puis aussi c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un avis constructif à la place des j'aime...

* Petit clin d'oeil à Isasoleil et sa fiction FAIS MOI VIVRE FAIS MOI VIBRER

Morsure Vampirique.

Lilie


	3. Victoria

๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre un ๑•ิ.•ั๑

Bonjour tout le monde ( :

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Pour ma part oui je vais bien ( :

Je vous remercie pour les Review's que vous m'avez fait, ça me fait très plaisir

Je m'excuse des fautes, je n'ai pas encore de bêta mais j'en suis en recherche d'une ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Victoria ๑•ิ.•ั๑<p>

Je rentrai chez moi, complètement éreinté. Je venais de finir mes heures de travail et je n'en pouvais plus. Je travaillais dans la plus grande bibliothèque de Seattle, un merveilleux travail pour moi, une fanatique de la littérature en tout que ce soit Anglaise ou Française... ça me passionnais, les livres étaient pour moi, une des meilleures choses qu'il y est dans ma vie. Vous allez sûrement pensez que j'exagère mais non.

Depuis quelques temps je n'avais que ça pour seule distraction hormis la télévision bien que je ne sois pas trop fan, depuis un temps. J'avais perdu tous mes amis, tous sauf Rosalie Hale ma meilleure amie depuis nos couche-culotte. Je ne sortais jamais de chez moi, mon petit ami enfin mon fiancé maintenant ne voulait pas que je sorte. Il trouvait que c'était pour les pétasses ou bien les filles faciles de sortir dans un bar ou à une fête. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit de la sorte alors j'avais dit à dieu à mes sortis. Je savais que vous devez penser que je suis avec un connard de base et comment avais-je pu tomber amoureuse de lui ?

C'est vrai qu'il est parfois violent et méchant mais il n'a pas toujours était ainsi. Je l'avais rencontré alors que je n'avais que dix-sept ans, j'étais au parc marchant, profitant des rares journées ensoleillées présent à Forks, ma ville natale, celle où j'y avais toujours vécu jusqu'à mes dix-neuf ans. James avait trouvé un travail à Seattle alors je l'ai suivis par amour.

Donc oui, je me promenais encore une fois dans mes pensées comme toujours quand quelqu'un me percuta me faisant tombé à terre. J'avais relevé les yeux et j'y avais découvert un beau blond aux yeux bleu. Il m'avait tendu la main pour me relevais, une main que j'avais saisi avec une petite hésitation.

Et depuis ce fameux jour ne nous étions plus quittés. Parfois, quand j'y pense, il ne suffit que d'une seconde pour que votre vie change à tous jamais... pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Puis c'était seulement après quelques mois de notre emménagement à Seattle dans un appartement modeste que le comportement de James changea.

Il devenait plus colérique, plus jaloux et possessif. Plus violent et blessant. J'avais tout d'abord pensé que c'était le stresse de son nouveaux travail et le dépaysement de notre habitat alors j'avais attendu qu'il intègre entièrement à sa nouvelle vie. Moi, j'avais arrêté mes études de lettre et avais eu la chance de trouvé un poste dans une bibliothèque.

Mais le comportement de James ne changeait pas au fil du temps pis encore... il s'aggraver. Il rentrait plus tard et pratiquement ivre. J'avais découvert un jour une trace de rouge à lèvres rouge sur le col de sa chemise et j'avais remarqué qu'il avait un suçons au cou bien que ce dernier était discret or j'étais certaine que ce n'était pas moi la responsable.

J'avais compris qu'il me trompait et je n'avais pas à chercher bien loin pour savoir qui était la maîtresse de mon fiancé. Elle s'appelait Victoria, une belle rousse élancée aux allures d'amazone. Il me l'avait déjà présenté comme étant sa cousine. Elle qui était toujours flanqué d'un grand noir avec des dreadlocks, James m'avait dit qu'il était ensemble mais j'avais appris que Laurent, lui, était déjà marier avec une certaine Irina.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas quittée ? C'est simple malgré qu'il me délaissait complètement, ne m'embrassant plus voir que très rarement, m'adressant la parole pour me donner un ordre ou bien pour m'engueuler ou me rabaisser et me baiser de temps en temps quand Victoria n'était pas disponible.

_**Malgré qu'il ne m'apportait plus d'amour, moi, je lui étais toujours dévoué corps et âmes.**_

J'avais commencé à me rebeller à partir du jour où il était soit disant occupé à son bureau le jour de la saint Valentin, à cette époque j'étais au courant pour lui et Victoria, alors j'avais décidé de le suivre et j'avais eu la désagréable surprise de voir MON fiancé dans les bras de **SA** _« cousine_ _»_ comme il le disait si bien allez main dans la main dans un hôtel-restaurant le plus luxueux et le plus cher de toute la ville. Il était rentrée vers les six heures du matin, il m'avait réveillé... monsieur avait envie de baiser. Je lui avais refusé, chose qu'il avait mal prise et je lui avais dit d'aller retrouver sa Victoria s'il avait besoin de se vider les couilles.

C'était à partir de ce jour-là que tout avait vraiment déraper devenant plus blessant envers moi, me manquant de respect et d'intimité mais il ne m'avait encore jamais levée la main dessus.

Jusqu'au jour où j'avais surprise Victoria dans **MON** appartement, dans **MA** chambre, portant **MA** nuisette la plus sexy à califourchon sur **MON** fiancé le jour de **NOS** quatre ans de couple avec James. Vous me croyais si je vous disais que même si il m'avait vu et après que James m'ait chassée de notre chambre conjugal. J'avais entendu le lit grincer des respirations haché accompagné de gémissements et de grognement pour enfin entendre leur épanouissement.

J'étais dans le salon, me retenant de pleurer puis après plusieurs minutes James sorti de la chambre pour me retrouvais alors qu'il était nu comme un vers et il m'avait ordonné de changer les draps et refaire le lit. Le ton de sa voix, glacial et sévère me fit peur alors je lui obéi discipliné tout en me traitant de conne. Je changé le droit quand j'entendis de nouveaux gémissements provenant de la douche.

Cette fois, j'avais laissé mes larmes roulaient sur mes joues. J'étais ensuite parti chez Rosalie qui était dans son garage. Elle était mécanicienne et avait son propre garage bien qu'elle était associée à un certain Emmett McCarthy.

Bref, j'avais passé ma soirée avec elle et nous avions mangé ensemble. Je m'étais bien gardez de dire que mon mec était en train de se taper une bêcheuse chez nous. J'avais appris que Rosalie était tombée sous le charme de son associé. J'avais était déçue de ne pas avoir pu voir à quoi ressemblait le garçon qui mettais ma meilleure amie dans tous ses états.

J'étais rentrée vers les vingt-deux heures. L'appartement était tamisé, il y avait des bougies, des pétales de roses partout. J'avais souris comme une idiote croyant que James avait fait ça pour **MOI** mais mon sourire c'était vite fané quand j'avais vu une table mise de façon très romantique et de voir que tout était froid et que ça avait déjà était servis, je compris alors qu'ils avaient profité de mon absence pour ce faire un dîner en amoureux.

J'avais pensé qu'elle était parti alors j'avais doucement ouvert la porte pour ne pas réveiller mon homme mais encore une fois je m'étais trompé. Ils étaient en train de faire l'amour doucement, amoureusement avec une tendresse infinie.

**_James ne m'avait jamais fait l'amour avec autant d'adoration._**

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvais à dormir sur le canapé alors que mon fiancé faisait l'amour à sa « cousine ». Toute la nuit je les avais entendus crier leurs plaisirs.

Le lendemain matin, je m'étais fait réveiller brusquement par la maîtresse de mon fiancé. Elle me gueulait dessus pour ne pas avoir débarrassée leur table et avoir nettoyé l'appartement où les pétales de fleur jonché encore sur le sol.

C'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Moi qui n'était pas du genre violente je lui avais collé un coup de poing magistral où j'avais même entendu son nez craqué. James était arrivé à ce moment, il fonça vers moi alors que Victoria crier de douleur.

_**James me frappa pour la première fois.**_

Quelques mois plus tard Victoria avait eu un accident de voiture et décéda sur le coup. J'avais appris qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. James avait était anéanti et avais déversait toute sa colère sur moi.

Puis du jour au lendemain il s'était mis à genoux devant moi et m'avait supplié de le pardonnez pour tous le mal qu'il m'avait fait et m'avait promis de changé et de tout faire pour me rendre heureuse.

_**Et moi, alors que j'étais toujours folle amoureuse de lui malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je lui avais pardonné.**_

C'est à cet instant qu'il m'avait imposé des règles et que si je n'obéissais pas, il me frappait. Nous étions convié par nos parents pour des repas de famille, je joué la comédie de la femme épanouie et amoureuse pour le plus grand bonheur de nos familles.

James s'absentait souvent pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Victoria, c'était avec mon argent que James avait payé les funérailles digne d'une reine. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il avait marqué sur sa pierre tombale : _« Tu étais la reine de mon cœur et en partant loin de moi tu as gardez mon amour que j'avais pour toi »._

Il m'avait dit que j'étais la femme de sa vie mais qu'il n'était pas prêt à être papa quand je lui avais fait part de mon envie d'enfanter. Et, quand je lui avais répliquais que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé par le fait que Victoria était enceinte de lui.

Je m'étais retrouvais pour la première à l'hôpital et ce fût à ce moment-là que je me confiai à ma meilleure amie.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre (a)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez ? *Stresse total*

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis s'il vous plaît ! *Sourire d'ange*

Je tenais également à dire que : Souvenez-vous que lorsque nous les auteurs on a beaucoup de com's positif etc... Ça nous encourage ! Puis aussi c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un avis constructif à la place des j'aime...

Morsure Vampirique.

Lilie


	4. Quelqu'un sur qui compter

๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre trois ๑•ิ.•ั๑

Bonjour tout le monde ( :

J'espère que vous allez bien ? Pour ma part oui je vais bien ( :

Je vous remercie pour les Review's que vous m'avez fait, ça me fait très plaisir

Je m'excuse des fautes, je n'ai pas encore de bêta mais j'en suis en recherche d'une ( :

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Quelqu'un sur qui compter ๑•ิ.•ั๑<p>

Je savais que James était parti tôt au travail ce matin. J'étais déjà réveiller quand il se préparer pour le boulot, il était venu m'embrasser vite fait sur les lèvres avant de partir... comme si rien ne c'était passée hier, comme si il ne m'avait pas battue, comme si il ne m'avait pas violée... comme si il ne m'avait pas brisée mentalement et physiquement... je ne me reconnais plus.

Il était partit et moi j'étais retourné à la même place où je m'étais faite... violée quand Rosalie avait frappé à la porte. Elle avait voulu que je lui raconte ce que James m'avait fait subir, cela me fis mal de revivre les événements d'hier mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire, alors, je narrai mon histoire essayant de contenir le mal qui me possédé pour moi.

Mais une fois que j'avais fini d'avouer la réalité me frappa tel un ouragan s'abattant sur les habitations. Je m'étais battre, je m'étais fait violée et pourtant je défendais mon agresseur... J'étais comme toutes ses femmes craintives, peur de subir les foudres de leur compagnon.

Pff ça ne pouvait le faire, j'avais toujours rêvé d'être comme les héroïnes dans les livres, vous savez, les belles femmes courageuse, forte et intelligente et tout le tralala qui va avec... moi, j'aurais voulu être comme Kristen dans Fascination mais il faut croire que non.

Enfaite, non, je ne voudrai pas être comme Kristen... je veux redevenir comme avant. Bella Swan... ouais la petite Bella Swan de la petite ville de Forks.

- **Bella, ma puce**, m'appela Rosalie.

Je ma calmai, il le fallait, j'étais obligé.

- **Miss**, reprit-elle. **Je vais appeler Edward, tu sais le meilleur ami d'Emmett.**

Elle n'avait pas besoin de me rappeler qui était Edward, c'était un homme qu'ont oublié pas mais elle ne devait pas l'appeler. Je n'étais pas « présentable », je ne voulais pas voir de la pitié dans ses yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il me regarde avec dégout, je ne voulais pas passer pour une moins que rien devant lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ce que j'étais devenu à cause de James. Je ne voulais pas... je ne pouvais pas.

- **Non**, pleurais-je. **S'il te plait, je ne veux pas.**

- **Mais Bella,** tenta-t-elle. **Il est médecin, il pourra te soigné.**

- **Non, je t'en prie**, la suppliais-je. **Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état.**

- **Mais merde Isabella**, s'exaspéra-t-elle. **Il faut te soignée, tu ne vas pas rester comme cela.**

- **Et pourquoi pas ?**

- **Car tu es ma meilleure amie,** répondit-elle. **Alors je ne te laisse que trois possibilités.**

- **Qui sont ?**

- **La première,** commença-t-elle. **Tu vas à l'hôpital, tu leur raconte tout...**

- **Non**, m'écriais-je horrifié. **Tu penses à James, il pourrait avoir des ennuis...**

- **Justement c'est bien pour ça que je veux que tu choisisses la première option**, claqua-t-elle. **Putain de merde, il t'a battue et violée !**

- **Les autres options**, dis-je en secouant la tête pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il m'avait fait.

- **J'appelle Edward**, sourit-elle.

- **Non, je ne veux pas**, refusais-je. **La dernière ?**

- **J'appelle le docteur Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward**, dit-elle.** Il est également médecin et je sais que si tu lui demande, il gardera ça pour lui-même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.**

- **Je sais pas**, hésitais-je. **Franchement, si James le sait... je...**

-** Si tu ne choisis pas tout de suite, j'appelle la police,** trancha ma meilleure amie. **Alors ?**

- **Carlisle**, murmurais-je. **Tu me promets qu'il ne dira rien, hein ?**

- **Promis.**

- **Même pas à Edward ?**

- **Même pas à Edward.**

- **Alors vas-y fait ce que tu as faire,** cédais-je. **Je vais me faire une toilette en attendant.**

Je commençai à quitter la pièce quand Rosalie m'appela, je me retournai et je la vit composer le numéro.

-** Oui ?** Demandais-je.

-** Si jamais tu as besoin pour... tu sais... euh... te laver,** dit-elle en levant les yeux bleus vers moi. **Tu m'appelle.**

- **D'accord...**

- **Tu promets ?**

- **Oui, Rosalie**, soufflais-je. **Promis je te ferais signe.**

Elle me sourit et apporta son mobile à son oreille. Je quittai la pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain après avoir entendu Rosalie dire : _« Allo, Carlisle ? C'est Rosalie. »_

Je pénétrai dans la salle d'eau, et me postai devant le miroir qui me refléta. Choquée, je plaquai mes mains devant ma bouche tout en criant.

**Qu'étais-je devenue ? Mon dieu...**

J'avais un hématome imposant sur le front, mon arcade sourcilière gauche était blessée. J'avais les deux au beurre noir tandis que mon nez, je le savais cassée. Mes lèvres enflées et ouvertes. Mon visage violacé et défigurait, de gros hématomes de chaque pommette. Il y avait sur moi cou des marques rouge vive.

J'enlevai ma robe avec précaution pour ne pas me faire plus de mal que j'avais déjà. Mes bras étaient tachés de bleus. Ma robe glissa le long de mon corps qui était vraiment putréfié. J'avais mal aux côtes cela ne m'entonnerai même pas si on m'apprenait qu'elle était cassées. Des plaques rouge-violacé parcourait ton mon corps tandis que mes jambes étaient de la même envergure que le reste de mon corps, mes genoux étaient fortement égratignée et un filet de sang séché descendait de mon sexe en une trainée affreuse à l'intérieure de mes cuisses.

**Je réprimai un autre sanglot et une autre envie de vomir.**

Le choc étant trop grand, je m'effondrai au sol. J'avais mal, mon cœur meurtrie tout comme mon âme. Pourquoi m'avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne lui en voulais-je pas ? Pourquoi en cet instant j'avais besoin d'être dans ses bras, de pleurer ? Pourquoi n'étais-je qu'une moins que rien ? Une femme incapable de satisfaire son compagnon ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Dieu me fais vivre ça ? Je ne sais pas, je sais plus, je suis perdu.

**Je voulais que tu s'arrêtes, pitié mon dieu... faîtes que tout cela cesse, je vous en prie.**

Je pleurai à chaude larmes, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme.

- **C'est bon,** dit Rosalie en arrivant. **Carlisle arrive.**

Je replié sur moi-même, je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit dans quel état pitoyable j'étais.

- **Oh merde**, s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers moi. **Ma puce, je suis là... ne t'inquiète pas.**

Je sentie des bras protecteurs m'enrouler, je me sentais un peu rassurai mais pas totalement, non pas totalement. Je la sentie me relever, je la laissais faire, elle ne voulait que mon bien.

Elle m'entraina avec elle dans la douche après s'être déshabillée elle-même. Si la situation n'aurait pas était ce qu'elle était la scène aurait était pleine d'ambiguïté et au plaisir de tous les hommes, ils auraient voulus voir cela.

Elle prit tout d'abord mon shampoing à la fraise et me lava les cheveux pour ensuite appliqué mon après-shampoing. Puis le plus pénible arriva, elle prit mon gel douche aux senteurs de freesia, le mit sur un gant de toilette et me passa ce dernier sur le corps tout doucement afin de me nettoyer sans me faire mal.

Malgré toute la douceur que Rosalie mettait à me laver, je tressaillais, je criais à quelques reprises mais le pire je crois c'était quand elle avait essayé de laver mon intimité, je l'avais poussé et hurler pour enfin me mettre en position de chien de fusil.

Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas abuser de moi mais je n'y pouvais rien, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne comprenais pas ma réaction. Elle s'accroupit et me tendis le gant de toilette, signe que je devais me nettoyer cette partie toute seule. J'avais dû faire un putain d'effort pour y arriver. Une fois ma toilette finie, Rosalie nous fît sortir de la douche.

Elle me laissa seule un instant pour s'habiller, je suppose. J'aurais voulu en faire de même mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de bougée, j'étais comme paralysée... inerte. Mes bras, mes jambes... mon corps tout entier ne m'obéissaient plus, ils ne répondaient plus de rien. J'étais comme une spectatrice. Mon éprit embrumer par les souvenirs terrifiant de la nuit dernière, m'horrifiant du plus profond de mon être.

_**Noyée par la peur qui me détériorée petit à petit.**_

Puis quelque chose m'enveloppa. Instinctivement, je reculai en un bout tout en lâchant un cri.

Une sonnette retentit, je me figeai un instant... puis me réfugié dans le coin où ma torture de la veille c'était passée, je sais ça peut paraître mais à cet endroit je me sentais en sécurité.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre (a)<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimez ? *Stresse total*

J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis s'il vous plaît ! *Sourire d'ange*

Je tenais également à dire que : Souvenez-vous que lorsque nous les auteurs on a beaucoup de com's positif etc... Ça nous encourage ! Puis aussi c'est toujours mieux d'avoir un avis constructif à la place des j'aime...

Morsure Vampirique.

Lilie


	5. Les docteurs Carlisle et Esmée Cullen

Coucou chère lectrice :)

Comment vous allez bien ?

Disclameur : Les personnages appartienne à la superbe S.M, je ne fais que joujoue avec ;)

Je tenais à remercier** Effexor**, ma nouvelle bêta et qui a fait un superbe travail :D

Un grand merci à : **Effexor, Frimousse30, Madisson' Nina , twilight0507, Caroline, Popo et Cassy** pour leur review :)

Merci à **Bellaandedwardamour, Ebecquereau, Evermore04, Frimousse30, Ginie74, Lula-plume, Madisson' et Nilua** pour m'avoir mit dans leur favoris

**Nina** : C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu conne de rester mais c'est surtout qu'elle est aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle lui porte, elle ferme juste les yeux, elle nie tout.

**twilight0507** : Oui bien sûr que tout s'arrangera, un jour mais une chose et sur c'est que ce jour n'est pas encore arriver ^^

**Caroline** : Je te remercie de ta proposition malgré que je n'ai pas pus entrer en contacte avec toi étant donnée qu'il y a eu un beug ou je ne sais quoi, bref, je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse :/ Puis pour ton review et ce que tu m'as dit j'aimerais bien appronfondir cette conversation si tu es Ok =)

**Popo** : Ceci n'est pas OS mais une fiction enfin à plusieurs chapitres et tout le tralala =) Mais merci =)

**Cassy** : Je te remercie, je suis contente que tu ais aimée :)

Une personne **anonyme** m'a envoyé ce review : Coucou! Voilà juste une petite review pour t'encourager. Ton histoire est bien écrite, et originale, parce que le sujet traité est très peu abordé dans le monde des fanfictions. Les sentiments de Bella bien décrient, complexe... Etc.

Donc je la remercie beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part =) en espèrent avoir bientôt de ses nouvelles :D

Au faite si vous avez la moindre questions n'hésitez pas ou si vous voulez tout simplement papoter c'est Ok, je suis une vraie bavarde mdr'

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

><p>- <em>Non, elle dort là<em>,dit une voix féminine que je reconnus immédiatement comme étant celle de Rosalie. _Non, tu ne peux pas entrer... maintenant tu dégages._

Je n'entendis pas la personne, je ne savais pas qui c'était. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée sur le canapé et comment je m'étais retrouvée habillée. En fait, je ne me souvenais plus de rien.

- _Ouais c'est ça, dégage grosse morue_, s'écria Rosalie._ Non mais meuf, tu ne me fais pas peur !_

Je décidai d'intervenir, je me redressai mais la douleur dans mes cotes m'empoigna. Je lâchai un cri et entendis des pas se précipiter vers moi.

- _Tu es réveillée, ma belle ?_ me dit Rosalie.

- _Non je dors profondément là, tu vois pas,_ répliquai-je méchamment du fait de la douleur, et je me calmai instantanément après avoir rencontré ses yeux. Je l'avais blessée et je m'en voulais. _Je suis désolée Rose, c'est juste que j'ai mal et j'ai..._

- _Non ce n'est rien_, sourit-elle en s'installant sur le rebord du lit, près de moi. _Carlisle ne va pas tarder._

- _Rose... c'était qui à la porte ?_ Demandai-je, inquiète.

- _Hum... c'était une certaine Irina_, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. _Elle n'est pas croyable, une vraie chienne celle-là._

- _C'est surtout la meilleure amie de James_, soufflai-je, terrifiée.

Je savais que j'allais le payer cher.

Tout d'abord, Rosalie était venue à la maison sans l'autorisation de James.

Elle m'avait vue, donc James comprendrait que je lui avais tout dit, et quand il allait savoir que Rosalie avait envoyé Irina se faire foutre...

Ouais... J'allais passer un mauvais moment…

Rosalie voulait répondre, mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Prise de peur, je tressaillis et fis une chose aussi inutile que futile je me cachai sous la couette.

J'entendis Rosalie quitter la pièce pour aller ouvrir j'avais peur.

Et si Irina avait appelé James ? Et si c'était lui ? Et si il s'en prenait à Rosalie ?

Non, je ne devais pas penser à cela, mais c'était plus fort que moi, la peur me hantait.

J'entendis une voix d'homme, et me statufiai instantanément. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à James ou Laurent, le compagnon d'Irina. Cette voix là était douce et dans le timbre de sa voix résidait une inquiétude.

Puis des pas se rapprochèrent de moi, tandis que je resserrais ma prise sur la couette. Quand je sentis le lit s'affaisser, ma respiration se bloqua.

- _Bella, ma chérie_, me dit doucement Rosalie. _Il y a le docteur Cullen._

Je ne répondis pas, je le voulais, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je voulais sortir ma tête d'en dessous de la couette mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- _Bella, ma puce_, reprit Rosalie avec la même douceur. _Il ne te veut pas de mal, je te le promets, puis je reste avec toi, d'accord ?_

Alors, tout doucement, ma respiration se calma, et je trouvai la force de baisser la couette. Ce que je découvris me stupéfia.

Le docteur Cullen était vraiment magnifique, moins qu'Edward certes, mais vraiment beau. Il ne pouvait pas renier son fils.

C'était lui tout craché, hormis la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Le docteur avait une chevelure blond platine là où Edward l'avait bronze. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu perçant tandis que son fils les avait d'un vert émeraude. Sinon, je devais admettre qu'ils étaient presque pareils. Edward avait une mâchoire plus prononcée qui lui rendait encore plus beau.

L'homme aux yeux bleu me regarda avec calme et respect. Il se tenait droit, à environ trois mètres de moi, et me souriait tendrement. Je regardai Rosalie qui me sourit, confiante.

- _Bella_, dit doucement le docteur. _Puis-je m'approcher pour te faire un examen ?_

Je sursautai et agrippai la main de ma meilleure amie, avant de hocher la tête de haut en bas, incertaine.

Il avança tranquillement sans rien précipiter et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi avant de s'abaisser pour arriver à ma hauteur.

- _Je vais te faire passer un examen que l'on applique pour des cas dans comme le tien, d'accord ? _Annonça-t-il gentiment. _Je vais dans un premier temps te poser quelques questions que je mettrai ensuite sur papier pour ton dossier médical. Bien entendu tout cela reste confidentiel, et je n'ai aucun droit de divulguer quoique ce soit_.

Je hochai positivement la tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais.

- _Je vais commencer par l'anamnèse des faits c'est fondamental, car ça va me permettre d'orienter l'examen clinique ainsi que les prélèvements ultérieurs_. Reprit le père d'Edward. _Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas, d'accord ?_

- _Oui docteur_, répondis-je.

- _Appelle-moi Carlisle veux-tu ? _Sourit Carlisle. _Avant de commencer, je suis obligé de te demander si tu souhaites une personne à tes cotés durant l'examen, bien que je sache la réponse._

- _Oui, j'aimerais que Rosalie reste._

- _Pas de soucis_, accepta ma meilleure amie.

- _Nous allons tout d'abord remplir un formulaire ensemble._

**Nom de la structure _**

**Note à l'attention de l'opérateur médico-sanitaire: Lire la totalité du formulaire à la victime, en lui expliquant qu'elle peut choisir (ou ne pas choisir) n'importe laquelle des rubriques énumérées. Se procurer sa signature ou l'empreinte de son pouce accompagnée de la signature d'un témoin.**

**Je soussigné(e), _, (nom de la victime en capitales)**

**Autorise la structure médico-sanitaire susmentionnée à effectuer ce qui suit (entourer les réponses correspondantes): Oui ou Non**

**1) Pratiquer un examen médical, y compris gynécologique : Oui ou Non**

**2) Collecter des preuves, telles qu'échantillons de fluides corporels, vêtements, cheveux et poils, fragments d'ongles, échantillons de sang et photographies : Oui ou Non**

**3) Fournir des preuves et des informations médicales à la police et/ou aux tribunaux concernant mon affaire; ces informations seront limitées aux résultats de l'examen en question et au suivi médical assuré : Oui ou Non**

**Signature: _**

**Date: _**

**Témoin: _**

J'avais rempli le formulaire, et j'avais choisi de pratiquer l'examen médical, mais refusé les deux autres cases. Il n' y avait pas besoin, je savais qui était mon agresseur, et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit arrêté.

Il lut le document un moment avant de revenir à moi.

J'étais à présent assise sur le rebord de mon lit. Rosalie, à coté de moi, me tenait la main, tandis que Carlisle était installé sur une chaise de bureau en face de moi, document et stylo en main.

๑•ิ.•ั๑ **POV Carlisle **๑•ิ.•ั๑

Les cas de femmes battues, c'était toujours extrêmement difficile, et extrêmement éprouvant.

D'abord, voir le mal qu'un être humain pouvait infliger à un autre, surtout à une personne qu'il est censé aimer et protéger, ça faisait toujours mal, ça révoltait toujours, ça mettait toujours dans une telle rage et un tel chagrin… Et pourtant, c'était courant, tellement courant…

Ensuite, dans le cas des femmes maltraitées, elles n'osaient que très rarement porter plainte, en fait, la plupart du temps, elles ne se rendaient pas compte de l'horreur de leur situation, et quand elles y parvenaient enfin… Eh bien, il y avait un ou des enfants, et elles refusaient de quitter leur conjoint violement de peur de les perdre. Elle pensaient souvent que la justice ne pourrait rien pour eux, et nous autres médecins étions tenus au secret médical.

Bien sûr, le secret médical avait des dérogations. Nous avions le droit et l'obligation de remplir des rapports et de prévenir les autorités en cas de mineur maltraité, et des dérogations en cas d'adulte inapte à prendre de bonnes décisions pour leur propre santé. Hélas, les autorités ne considéraient pas que les femmes battues fassent parties de ce dernier cas, bien que l'expérience m'aie révélé qu'il ne suffisait pas d'avoir une défaillance mentale pour être inapte à prendre de bonnes décisions pour soi…

Voir des femmes battues venir simplement se faire soigner – et la plupart du temps, seulement parce que quelqu'un les traînait –, puis repartir sans rien dire dans les bras de leur mari m'avait souvent mis en colère. Contre le mari, contre le secret médical, contre les femmes battues, aussi. Jeune, je n'avais pas compris comment elles pouvaient se laisser piéger ainsi. Je les avais méprisées.

Puis j'avais discuté avec des psys.

Et j'en avais rencontrées plusieurs, de ces femmes.

Et j'avais fini par me rendre à l'évidence la violence qu'elle subissait les mettait dans un état d'esprit qui les empêchait de se rendre compte qu'elles pouvaient – et devaient – s'en sortir.

Maintenant, j'étais triste.

D'autant plus quand je devais examiner une femme battue qui ne m'étais pas inconnue.

Je soupirai, et essayai de me reprendre.

Devenir plus froid.

Oublier qui était en face de moi.

Je fis ce que je détestais faire, mais qui m'était nécessaire pour ne pas péter un câble et jeter mon badge de médecin aux oubliettes.

J'oubliai que Bella était humaine, et elle ne devint qu'un numéro. Une patiente à qui j'allais faire subir toute la procédure à appliquer dans son cas. Froidement.

« Bien… Bella, pourrais-tu s'il te plait me raconter les faits, sans omettre le moindre détail. Depuis que ton conjoint t'aies rejoint jusqu'à son départ. »

Bella s'exécuta, et je serrai la mâchoire en notant tout ce qu'elle me disait consciencieusement. Je faisais mon possible pour n'entendre que des mots, et ne pas penser à la réalité qu'ils cachaient. Bella quant à elle, comme des centaines de victimes avant elle, parla d'un ton monocorde, sans sentiment.

Je lui demandai quelques précisions de-ci de-là, qu'elle m'apporta. Elle en était très certainement inconsciente, mais par expérience je pouvais sentir dans son ton qu'elle protégeait le salaud qui lui avait fait ça. Et Rosalie aussi le sentait, je le voyais à la façon dont elle se tendait et dont ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Une femme battue n'était pas la seule victime de son conjoint. Tout son entourage en pâtissait.

Je ne me pressai pas, essayant de m'appliquer, et réfléchissant, aussi.

Bella n'était peut-être qu'un numéro de dossier officiellement, mais mon humanité reprenait le dessus, et j'en venais à espérer faire durer l'examen assez longtemps pour…

Pour quoi ? Que James arrive ? Se mette en colère ? Agresse Bella, Rosalie, moi-même ? A Rosalie et moi, je savais que nous pourrions le maîtriser, et nous pourrions faire ce à quoi Bella ne voulait même pas penser : porter plainte pour agression.

Mais je me repris, et me replongeai dans l'examen froid et minutieux que j'allais faire subir à B… Ma patiente.

Maintenant qu'elle était un peu plus en confiance, je lui tendis un nouveau formulaire, et remplit une fiche permettant de l'identifier et de donner des renseignements sommaires sur l'heure, la date, et la personne présente lors de l'examen.

L'entretien, c'était terminé, maintenant, il fallait que je fasse examiner ma patiente à l'hôpital.

Je lui assurai qu'elle avait le contrôle de ses choix et décidait ce qu'elle voulait bien que j'aurais aimé lui imposer la batterie la plus complète des examens possibles.

C'était ainsi que, dix bonnes minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais dans ma voiture de fonction à mener Bella et Rosalie, toujours là pour l'apaiser malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait visiblement, à l'hôpital. Je pouvais voir que Bella avait peur. De quoi ? Très certainement que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son conjoint apprenne sa consultation et la punisse. Elle semblait aussi effrayée qu'Edward puisse la voir, à en juger par son air inquiet quand elle me demanda s'il serait là.

Comme si Edward la jugerait pour ce qu'un salaud lui avait fait. Mais en réalité, j'étais plutôt content qu'Edward ne voie pas Bella je connaissais mon fils, et je savais que lui ferait ce que je m'interdisais s'il apprenait ce que James avait fait à Bella.

Je savais qu'il risquerait de ne pas le laisser s'en tirer sans dommage.

Je fis installer Bella dans une salle d'examen, sur le lit, Rosalie toujours à ses cotés, et m'activai à enregistrer ses signes vitaux - pouls, pression sanguine, fréquence respiratoire et température. Je me décrivais mentalement chaque étape, non pas par peur d'oublier, mais pour redevenir le médecin froid et sans âme. Pour réussir à tenir le coup, et à faire le travail le plus efficace possible c'était tout ce que je pouvais pour Bella.

Peut-être que je pourrais mettre Bella en contact avec un psychologue. Mais elle ne voudrait jamais de toutes façons, James devait contrôler la moindre de ses sorties, et n'accepterait pas qu'elle voie un psy.

Ce serait tellement pire pour elle.

Un examen approfondi me soulagea vaguement Bella avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir eu de graves complications. Un vaste traumatisme au niveau de la région génitale, de la tête, de la poitrine ou de l'abdomen une enflure asymétrique des articulations - arthrite septique - des déficits neurologiques, ou encore des difficultés respiratoires, autant de complications qui empirait encore la situation, comme si elle avait besoin de l'être. Des complications qui auraient dues être traitées de toute urgence, et pour lesquelles elle aurait dû être hospitalisée.

Je fis remarquer à Bella la chance qu'elle avait eue. Espérant en mon for intérieur que cela pourrait un jour être un déclic, et la convainque de quitter James et porter plainte.

Puis je commençai l'examen physique. Bella n'avait pas besoin de se déshabiller complètement, et elle en sembla soulagée elle passa une blouse d'hôpital que je lui fis amener.

Je commençai par la partie supérieure de son corps, puis la partie inférieure. Je repensai au protocole froid tel qu'on pouvait le lire dans les bouquins de médecine. Examen minutieux et systématique du corps. D'abord la tête, les yeux, le nez, la bouche, les oreilles puis les avant-bras, les poignets, les chevilles. Je recherchai tous les signes de cohérence avec le récit qu'elle m'avait fait plus tôt, coups de poing, signes d'immobilisation au niveau des poignets, zone du cuir chevelu où James avait arraché ses cheveux… Je recherchai également une possible perforation de ses tympans à la suite de gifles.

Je remplis le formulaire avec tout ce que j'avais observé, y compris les pictogrammes du corps humain**, en précisant le type, les dimensions, la couleur et la forme des bleus, des lacérations, des ecchymoses et des pétéchies. Puis je pris note de son état mental et émotionnel du moment – une sorte d'indifférence mêlée d'une peur enfouie en elle, et qui faisait mal à voir –, et demandai à Rosalie son état d'avant.

Un gynécologue devait faire un examen sur ses parties génitales*** désormais je proposai immédiatement à Bella de faire appel à ma femme, Esmée, qui en était une.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, d'un point de vue objectif. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir une discussion avec ma femme à propos de Bella, et la faire devenir son gynécologue me donnait le droit de lui divulguer son dossier médical. Si Esmée ne prenait pas part à l'examen, je n'aurais en revanche rien le droit de lui dire.

Je laissai Bella un moment avec Rosalie, le temps d'expliquer dans les grandes lignes les plus froides possibles ce qui était arrivé à Bella. Esmée hocha la tête, immédiatement en mode professionnel, et je l'admirais pour sa capacité à agir ainsi. Elle avait plus l'habitude que moi des violences subies par les femmes en tant que gynécologue, elle avait vu défiler des patientes violées n'osant elles non plus pas porter plainte…

Je lui passai le relais, presque soulagé. Pas vraiment. Mais avec une envie incroyable de prendre une bouffée d'air et de tout oublier…

๑•ิ.•ั๑ **POV Esmée **๑•ิ.•ั๑

Dès que Carlisle m'avait fait appeler, j'avais senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

Et j'avais réussi – à grand peine – à me mettre en mode médecin sans conscience c'était toujours si dur…

Je rentrai dans la pièce ou ma patiente et son accompagnatrice – je devais les déshumaniser le plus possible – m'attendaient, et commençai par un sourire rassurant et de petites phrases sur tout et rien je voulais que ma patiente se détende, je voulais instaurer un climat de confiance entre elle et moi.

Comme Carlisle avait dû le faire, je lui rappelai qu'elle pouvait tout arrêter quand bon lui semblait, et faire sortir Carlisle – qui restait, dans un coin – ou Rosalie de la pièce. Je lui demandai de ne pas hésiter à me le dire si à un moment ou à un autre je la mettais mal à l'aise, même si en général, je le sentais toute seule. Enfin, je lui expliquai le déroulement de l'examen pour qu'elle puisse se faire à cette idée.

Elle avait été victime de viol, et elle avait besoin de savoir tout ce que j'allais devoir lui faire subir à mon tour je n'avais pas envie qu'elle voie cet examen comme un viol de plus de ma part. Hélas, certaines victimes le ressentaient ainsi.

Carlisle me tendit le pictogramme et le formulaire d'examen qu'il avait commencé à remplir je devais y noter l'emplacement des lacérations, des abrasions et des bleus que je pourrais relever.

Je commençai par inspecter le pubis de Bella, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, son périnée, son anus, ses grandes et petites lèvres, son clitoris, son urètre, et son orifice d'entrée.

On voyait nettement qu'elle avait subi un rapport non consenti, mais je fus soulagée de voir qu'elle n'aurait pas de séquelles.

Autres que psychologiques, bien entendu…

Je recherchai d'éventuelles cicatrices de mutilations génitales féminines précédentes, mais Bella n'en présentait aucune. Puis je vérifiai la présence de lésions génitales, et recherchai d'éventuels signes d'infection. Aucun ulcère ou autres pertes vaginales douteuses Bella semblait avoir un minimum de chance dans son malheur.

Je saisis ses lèvres délicatement par leur bord postérieur et les tirai délicatement vers l'extérieur et le bas, examinant avec soin son orifice d'entrée, à la recherche de lésions. Puis je lubrifiai un spéculum et l'introduisis doucement dans son vagin, inspectant son col, son fornix postérieur, sa muqueuse vaginale, et notant les traumatismes que je pouvais voir. Pas de saignements ni de signes d'infection, mais je prélevai des tampons et des sécrétions vaginales pour examen complémentaire.

Puis, comme suggéré par l'examen fait par Carlisle, j'effectuai un examen à deux mains et palpai son col, son utérus et ses annexes, à la recherche de signes de traumatisme abdominal, grossesse ou infection.

Bella n'avait pas été violée analement, aussi je lui épargnai l'examen plus approfondi de l'anus.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, Carlisle fit faire un dépistage. Test de réagine plasmatique rapide pour la syphilis, coloration de gram et culture pour la gonorrhée, test ELISA pour la chlamydia, et dépistage VIH sur le choix de Bella*****.

Carlisle administra à Bella les traitements les plus courts et faciles à assumer possibles, soit 2 g d'azithromycine par voie orale, plus une piqûre de benzathine benzylpenicilline qui suffiraient pour le traitement de gonorrhée, de chlamydia et de syphilis. Il lui donna également un traitement pour ses blessures.

Il nettoya ses lésions, sutura ses plaies, qui cicatriseraient d'elles-mêmes mais d'autres plaies de Bella semblaient fortement infectées, aussi Carlisle lui administra des antibiotiques et des analgésiques.

๑•ิ.•ั๑ **POV Bella **๑•ิ.•ั๑

Et voilà, mon examen était terminé je m'en sentais épuisée, et soulagée, aussi.

Peut-être James ne l'apprendrait-il jamais ?

Carlisle regarda Rosalie pendant un moment avant que tous les deux ne sortent de la pièce, me laissant avec Esmée qui me souriait gentiment, comme une mère à son enfant. Tout comme Carlisle, elle ne pouvait pas renier son fils. Elle avait la même chevelure couleur bronze que lui, quoique les siens tirent sur plus sur le caramel. Mais les yeux étaient identiques.

Tous les trois avaient la peau d'une blancheur magnifique.

Puis une vague de tristesse m'empara.

Qu'allaient dire mes parents ?

Ils allaient sûrement croire que j'avais fais exprès de pousser James à bout, pour attirer l'attention sur moi.

_Remarque je ne suis pas obligé de leur en parler…_

Mais je me sentirais plus mal. J'avais besoin d'une mère près de moi Rosalie prenait souvent ce rôle, mais je culpabilisais de lui causer tant de problèmes.

Pourquoi étais-je sortie ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas accepté que James me touche de la sorte, s'imaginant que j'étais Victoria comme à chaque fois que nous avions à rapport, et qu'il criait son prénom lors de sa jouissance ?

Carlisle et Rosalie revinrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il avait des équipements pour je ne sais quoi.

Il me fit un plâtre au bras, et un énorme bandage autour de mes côtes fêlées.

Je commençai à me rhabiller dans une pièce à part quand j'entendis, une fois sortie de la pièce, une conversation entre mes médecins et ma meilleure amie.

- _Mais bichette,_ disait Esmée. _Tu as assez bien à t'occuper avec ton garage et ton homme._

- _Ca ne me dérange pas_, assurait Rose. _Je ne veux pas vous mettre un poids en plus._

- _Sincèrement_, répliqua Esmée. _Je suis en vacances demain, donc j'aurai tout mon temps, puis ce serait plus sûr pour elle comme pour vous si il lui arrivait quelques choses ou quelques complications._

- _Bon d'accord_, céda Rosalie. _Je passerai prendre ses affaires avec Emmett et Edward alors. _

- _Vous ferez attention ? _

- _Promis Esmée._

- _Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?_ M'exclamai-je, espérant m'être trompée sur ce que je pensais avoir compris.

* * *

><p>* J'ai voulu faire le formulaire comme le précédent mais c'était vraiment trop de travail et trop complexe alors je vous donne le lien du formulaire sur mon profile par ailleurs vous trouverez sur ce site toute les démarches que j'ai utilisé pour l'examen médical de Carlisle et d'Esmée.<p>

** Les pictogrammes du corps humain qu'il m'est impossible de refaire mdr'. Lien sur mon profile

*** Même lorsque les parties génitales féminines sont examinées aussitôt après le viol, les dommages sont identifiables dans moins de 50% des cas.

**** Les lacérations de l'hymen sont plus courantes chez les petites filles et les adolescentes.

***** Le dépistage du VIH peut se faire si la patiente le veut et après assistance psychosociale.

****** La _Neisseria gonorrhoeae_, la bactérie qui provoque la gonorrhée, est très résistante à plusieurs antibiotiques.

Note: Dans certaines cultures, il est inconcevable de pénétrer le vagin d'une femme vierge à l'aide de n'importe quel objet, y compris un spéculum, un doigt ou un tampon. Dans ces cas, il est parfois nécessaire de limiter l'examen à l'inspection des organes génitaux extérieurs, à moins que des symptômes ne fassent penser à la présence de dommages internes.

J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis =)

J'attend vos review avec vos ressentis et tout le tralala avec impatience =)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	6. Chez les Cullen

Coucou chère lectrice :)

Comment vous allez bien ?

Disclameur : Les personnages appartienne à la superbe **S.M**, je ne fais que joujoue avec ;)

Un grand merci à : **Effexor**, **Clairouille**, **Sand91** , **Varina**, **Caroline**, **Popo** et **Ocenanny** pour leur review :)

Merci à **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Ebecquereau**, **Evermore04**, **Frimousse30**, **Ginie74**, **Lula-plume**, **Madisson', 3ailes01, Clairouille59, Emrokeuz, kara walnes, miss-stella6, Robsten35, Sand 91, Selima-twilight **et **Nilua** pour m'avoir mit dans leur favoris !

Merci à Belhotess, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Christou57**, **Clairouille59**, **crepuscule2512**, **Fresh 501**, **kara walnes**, **Madisson',** **max 2112**, **melaniiie**, **Miss-carlotaA**, **pyreneprincesse**, **robSten35**, **samy940**, **Soribkris** pour m'avoir mit dans leur story alerte !

Je tenais à remercier **Effexor**, ma bêta et qui a été génial =)

**Ocenanny**: C'est vrai qu'elle est dûre l'histoire et que oui c'est malheureux que les victimes se renferme sur elle-même :/

**Varina**: Et oui, il y a des gens comme ça mdr' mauis si t'en reviens pas de sa culpabilise dans le chapitre 4 mdr' tu n'en reviendras encore moins dans ce chapitre mdr'

**Caroline** : Merci :) Oui j'essaye de faire plus professionel possible même si Exeffor à fais un énorme travail et que c'est surtout grâce à elle que ce chapitre à pû être tel qui l'est :) Et oui mdr' je ne fais pas dans le vulgaire et le voyeurisme ptdr'

**Popo** : Merci beaucoup =) Oui je me devais de faire des explications ! Je fais cette histoire à partir de fait réel ce serait vraiment incorrect de loupé un passage surtout si il est important =) Puis j'essaye vraiment de faire de mon mieux :)

Bon les gens, j'ai fini les cours, j'ai réussit mes exam's, je passe en classe supérieur, aujoud'hui j'ai eu mon BSR (Atestation pour dire que j'ai le droit de rouler à scoot') je commence la semaine prochaine mon stage donc je stress mdr' =)

Au fait si vous avez la moindre questions n'hésitez pas ou si vous voulez tout simplement papoter c'est Ok, je suis une vraie bavarde mdr'

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ <strong>Chapitre Cinque<strong>๑•ิ.•ั๑

Tous les trois se retournèrent vers moi surpris, interdits.

- **De quoi parlez-vous ?** Répétai-je calmement tout en articulant chaque mot prononcé.

- **Bella**, commença anxieusement Rosalie. **Tu vas aller vivre chez Esmée et Carlisle, d'accord**.

Je me statufiai. J'avais donc eu raison. _NON_. Je ne pouvais pas. Qu'allait dire James ? Il serait incontestablement en colère. Je n'étais pas une bonne petite amie. Je n'aurais jamais dû me plaindre, je n'aurais jamais dû tout raconter. J'étais sûre que par ma faute, il allait avoir des ennuis, de gros ennuis et ça non, c'était inconcevable. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas rentrer chez moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, j'en avais assez fait. Je ne devais pas lui faire ça, il était déjà tellement malheureux depuis la mort de Victoria et de leur enfant à naître. Puis, qui allait lui faire à manger ? Il ne sait pas cuisiner. Qui allait lui laver son linge ? Il ne sait pas se servir d'une machine à laver. Qui allait s'occuper de l'appartement, qui allait le tenir propre ? James en est incapable, il fait tout le contraire, il fout plus de bordel qu'autre chose.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Je rentrai dans notre nouvel l'appartement à James et moi. Nous avions emménagé il n'y avait qu'un mois seulement. C'était juste le paradis. James était parfait. Il était tellement merveilleux avec moi. Tellement doux et prévenant. Il me faisait toujours passer avant lui, devant tout. Rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui que mon bonheur, rien que mon bonheur. Il voulait que je sois heureuse, je l'étais. Je le savais qu'il ferait tout pour. Il me le disait tout le temps, il me le montrait tout le temps. Je l'aimais. J'étais tellement amoureuse de lui que c'en était déconcertant.**_

_**Je pénétrai dans le salon ou devrais-je dire dans la piscine ?**_

_**Il y avait de l'eau par tout. Je regrettai d'avoir préalablement enlevé mes chaussures à l'entrée. Mes chaussettes roses à rayures blanches étaient complètement foutues. J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû être en colère, voire être totalement dans une fureur noire mais non. Le spectacle qui se présentait sous mes yeux m'éclatait. James se battait tant bien que mal avec la serpillère et son seau d'eau. Il était tellement concentré et j'entendis quelques râlements car il n'arrivait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait. Soit essorer correctement la serpillère. Je n'avais pu me retenir plus longtemps pour émettre un petit rire. Surpris, il avait sursauté. Il était vraiment embarrassé.**_

_**- Je... euh..., balbutia-t-il. Je voulais te faire plaisir en t'aidant un peu pour que tu en aies moins à faire.  
><strong>_

_**Puis il m'avait fait une petite moue penaude. Comment voulez-vous résister à cela ?**_

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

- **Bella**, s'exclama une voix d'homme que j'identifiai comment étant celle de Carlisle Cullen.

- **Oui ?** Répondis-je complètement désorientée, perdue.

- **Je sais que vous êtes sûrement inquiète**, reprit-il. **Mais tout va bien se passer, d'accord. James ne vous touchera plus et ne vous fera plus mal, nous sommes là désormais.**

Puis la réalité me rattrapa, me frappant. James... il n'était plus le James dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y avait bien des années. Mais il m'avait promis de changer, je devais le croire, j'avais besoin de le croire. Puis il m'avait frappée encore, et, cette fois il m'avait... Il avait abusé de moi, de mon corps. Et me voilà désormais à l'hôpital avec Rosalie et deux médecins qui voulaient m'arracher à mon fiancé, qui lui serait tout seul, sans personne qui l'aiderait à continuer. Il avait déjà perdu Victoria, il ne voudrait sûrement pas me perdre.

-**Quoi ? **M'écriai-je.

- **Bella**, tenta Esmée. **Ce n'est plus sûr pour toi là-bas**.

- **Mais si**, paniquai-je. **Il a promis ! Il a promis de changer, vous verrez il changera.**

-** Il t'a violée, Isabella**, s'énerva Rosalie tandis que je secouais la tête négativement. **Il a abusé de toi, il t'a frappée, il t'a forcée à lui tailler une pipe et...**

- **Tais-toi Rosalie**, criai-je me prenant la tête entre les mains, mes doigts agrippant mes cheveux comme si j'essayais de les arracher, tandis que des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues. **Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, tu m'entends !**

- **Bella**, dit Rosalie désolée. **Je...**

- **La ferme**, criai-je plus fort. **Ferme ta gueule !**

Je voyais Rosalie, en pleurs, je m'en voulus mais... j'avais mal, tellement mal au cœur ! Non elle se trompait, je me trompais. James n'avait pas pu me faire ça. Je ne devais pas croire cela. Je ne devais pas, je ne pouvais pas.

- **Isabella**, intervint Carlisle en s'approchant de moi tout doucement. **Calmez-vous.**

Il s'apprêta à me toucher, non ! Il... non... Il avait pas le droit.

- **Ne me touchez pas**, m'écriai-je. **Ne me touchez pas.**

Je m'effondrai à terre. J'entendais de moins en moins le peu de bruit qui m'entourait. J'entendis un vague _"Carlisle, que lui arrive t-il"_ de la part de Rosalie et une réponse du genre _" Elle a un trouble comportemental, ce n'est rien, ça arrive souvent dans un cas comme celui-ci. Elle vit beaucoup trop de choses en même temps" _de la part de Carlisle.

- **Oh Bella**, reprit Rosalie.

Je ne voulais plus d'eux, je voulais James. _Je veux James._

- **Sortez, sortez**, hurlai-je. **SORTEZ... DEGAGEZ.**

Je vis Rosalie sortir de la pièce en courant et en larmes tandis que Carlisle faisait un signe de tête à je ne sais qui. Quand je sentis quelqu'un derrière moi, je distinguai rapidement Esmée, piqûre en main puis je ne me souvins plus de rien. Je sombrai dans le noir, dans la quiétude reposante, sans problème.

J'ouvris les yeux, je me levai en sursaut ma tête me tourna ; je me sentais quelque peu nauséeuse. Je me mis en position assise précautionneusement. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre totalement inconnue, puis je me rappelai vaguement une conversation que j'avais surprise entre mes médecins et ma meilleure amie. Je regardai la pièce avec plus d'attention.

La porte de la chambre rendait cette pièce rectangulaire, joliment décorée. Le lit dans lequel j'étais installée était au fond de la pièce, j'avais une vue imprenable sur toute la pièce, il était recouvert d'un édredon de plumes et encadré de deux tables de nuit en chêne clair, il y avait aussi une magnifique tête de lit d'un or-ivoire rendant la pièce chaleureuse avec tout l'éclairage des lampes de chevets, c'était d'une splendeur sans égal. A droite, une armoire du même bois et un grand miroir de plain pied ; l'armoire était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, mais le miroir, lui, était doté d'un cadre travaillé à la main, d'un bois plus sombre que le chêne clair du reste du mobilier.

A gauche, en face du miroir, se trouvait une coiffeuse doré-beige encastrée dans le mur et qui donnait à la chambre des allures princière ; je savais que de là on pouvait voir sans difficulté notre reflet des deux cotés grâce au deux miroirs qui se faisaient face. Il y avait quelques petits miroirs ici et là agrandissant la chambre.

La fenêtre installée dans le mur gauche un peu plus loin de la coiffeuse permettait une vue magique sur le jardin ou devrais-je dire sur la forêt, et illuminait la chambre au papier peint ivoire où quelques cadre photos de paysage et de famille habillaient les murs, rendant la chambre un brin plus conviviale.

Je me levai difficilement. Une fois hors du lit, je me dirigeai d'une démarche mal assurée vers le miroir et une fois arrivée à destination, je me postai devant et vis mon reflet. Je me regardai sans vraiment me voir. Je tentai de me souvenir de tout ce qui c'était passé avant de me réveiller dans cette chambre aussi fabuleuse était-elle.

Puis ces fameux souvenirs me submergèrent, et plusieurs émotions me transpercèrent... j'étais littéralement... _détruite._

Un trou béant s'était creusé dans mon coeur et mon être, un trou qui ne cessait de s'agrandir, accentuant ma détérioration. Ne faisant qu'accroître ma peine et ma culpabilité de faire subir tout ce merdier à mon entourage.

Le temps passa, je ne faisais pas attention. Je ne bougeais plus, les yeux toujours ancrés au miroir. Il faisait tard, la lune s'était levée, un silence reposant s'étalait dans toute la pièce ; jusqu'à ce que j'entende le bruit de la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mes bras toujours croisés m'auto-serrant fortement. Une personne avançait à pas feutrés, une odeur empoigna la chambre, et je reconnus le parfum de ma meilleure amie. Puis je l'aperçus derrière moi grâce au miroir.

- **Tu es réveillée**, commença doucement Rosalie.

- **Tu m'as trahie**, tranchai-je. **Tu m'avais promis de ne rien dire. **

-** Il le fallait, Bella**, répondit Rosalie. **Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ! **

- **Tu m'as menti...**

- **Oui, Je t'ai menti, **me coupa Rosalie. **Et si c'était à refaire je le referais car tu es complètement incapable de prendre des décisions relativement raisonnables. **

- **J'aimerais être seule,** claquai-je. **Je suis fatiguée, laisse-moi maintenant !**

๑۩۩.. **Fin du Chapitre** ..۩۩๑

J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis =)

J'attend vos review avec vos ressentis et tout le tralala avec impatience =)

Vous avez vue la bande annonce de Breaking dawn ? Personnellement j'ai juste trop aimée un truc de malade !

Bisous Bisous

Lilie *-*


	7. Un ange gardien

Coucou les meufs

Comment vous allez bien ?

Disclameur : Les personnages appartienne à la superbe **S.M**, je ne fais que joujoue avec ;)

Un grand merci à : **Effexor**, **Clairouille**, **Popo, Triskelle sparrow **et** liloupovitch **pour leur review :)

Merci à **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Ebecquereau**, **Evermore04**, **Frimousse30**, **Ginie74**, **Lula-plume**, **Madisson', 3ailes01, Clairouille59, Emrokeuz, kara walnes, miss-stella6, Robsten35, Sand 91, Selima-twilight, chat-de-nuit, eyesblue, Gwen2907, lena41183, licorneblanche,Triskelle sparrow, paulipopo **et **Nilua** pour m'avoir mit dans leur favoris !

Merci à **Belhotess**, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Christou57**, **Clairouille59**, **crepuscule2512**, **Fresh 501**, **kara walnes**, **Madisson',** **max 2112**, **melaniiie**, **Miss-carlotaA**, **pyreneprincesse**, **robSten35**, **samy940**, **Soribkris**, **eyesblue**, **Hanine**, **Idrill** et **Titie** pour m'avoir mit dans leur story alerte !

Je tenais à remercier **Effexor**, qui m'a gentiment refait mon résumé et qui m'a grandement aidé pour avec ses conseil puis je la remercie pour la correction de mon travail ce qui n'est pas facile, vue la petite que je suis mdr'

**Popo** : Mdr' peut-être =) Tu sais que tu vas rire si tu relis ton com' avec ta suposition et ce chapitre mdr' pourtant je t'assure que j'avais l'idée avant mdr' ! Bon Ok ils ont était un peu féroce avec elle mais tu oublie que c'est de Bella dont on parle soit une vraie sauvage quand elle veux mdr' (enfin pour ma mienne :) ) ! Ah bon, toi aussi ? Tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ou bien tout me dire si tu es Ok ? :)

Je viens de faire ma semaine de stage, tout ce passe comme sur des roulettes mdr' même si assez fatiguant :)

Au fait si vous avez la moindre questions n'hésitez pas ou si vous voulez tout simplement papoter c'est Ok, je suis une vraie bavarde mdr'

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)

* * *

><p><strong>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre six ๑•ิ.•ั๑<strong>

Je soufflai un bon coup, je fermai les yeux et priai pour que tout se passe bien, je priai pour qu'il veuille encore de moi. Main sur la poignée, je tournai celle-ci quand j'entendis enfin ce « clic ». Il n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé. Merci. Je pénétrai dans mon appartement et m'avançai en direction du salon.

J'avais profité de la nuit et du sommeil des Cullen pour revenir chez moi, je ne voulais pas abandonner James, je ne pouvais... je... j'ai... c'était inimaginable. Car je n'étais rien sans lui. Oui, je n'étais plus rien.

J'étais à l'entrée du salon, la lumière tamisée éclairait faiblement la pièce mais assez pour que je puisse distinguer avec clarté ce qui m'entourait. James était sur le coté droit de la fenêtre, qui cette dernière était en face de moi. Il était avachi sur son fauteuil en cuir marron. La petite lampe était sur une petite table qu'on pouvait confondre avec une table de chevet de son coté droit, tandis que de son autre coté une autre petite table, le seul mobilier qui séparait mon fiancé de la fenêtre. Sur cette petite table, il y avait un verre, un verre de whisky.

Il avait le visage fermé, la tête un peu penchée en avant tandis que son regard était dans le vide. De sa main gauche, de ses doigts, il caressait doucement le rebord de son verre, faisant le tour du cercle ; son autre main emprisonnait son menton alors que son bras s'appuyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il avait quelques rides entre ses sourcils, signe que quelque chose le tracassait.

Se pouvait-il qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? J'osais espérer que oui, j'aimais à croire que mon bien-être, ma sécurité étaient importants pour lui.

Sentant ma présence, il releva la tête, tout d'abord surpris, puis il fronça les sourcils avant que son visage ne trahisse sa colère, sa haine.

Il n'était pas inquiet pour moi. Mon bonheur, ma sécurité lui importaient peu, en fait.

Pourtant, malgré que je sache qu'il allait me faire du mal, malgré que je sache qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais, que c'était Victoria, elle et seulement elle, pour toujours et à jamais... Malgré que je sache que j'allais souffrir de mille morts... Oui, malgré tout cela, je fis un pas vers lui, puis deux. Pour enfin arriver à la moitié, au centre du salon, en face de lui.

Je savais que mes yeux reflétaient la peine, la peine de comprendre enfin que je n'étais rien pour lui. Mes yeux reflétant la peur, la peur de ce qui allait arriver car il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il allait me frapper. Mes yeux exprimant de l'espoir, l'espoir qu'il se souvienne de nous, de nos débuts, de notre amour, qu'il se rappelle qui j'étais mais surtout qu'il se rappelle qui il était, qu'il se réveille. Mes yeux projetant également bien que cette émotion ne soit que minime, ce sentiment de colère, la colère contre lui, ce qu'il m'avait fait subir... ce qu'il allait me faire subir, la colère contre moi, pour l'aimer autant, pour lui pardonner.

Je voulais croire qu'il tiendrait sa promesse, qu'il changerait, qu'il m'aimerait, qu'il me chérirait, qu'il oublierait Victoria, sa chère et tendre Vicky. Je voulais le croire vraiment mais à force toutes ces convictions, tout ces espoirs, disparaissaient avec le temps, car le temps passait mais James, lui, restait le James de Victoria.

Restait-il en lui, bien qu'infime et dans un coin, une part de mon James ?

Après un moment, James se leva, doucement, tranquillement... trop tranquillement. Sa nonchalance, sa lenteur, son calme me statufiaient sur place, il faisait tellement peur.

Arrivé à ma hauteur, je déglutis, il me dominait de tout son corps. Il leva sa main doucement vers mon visage et me caressa gentiment ma joue, ses doigt descendant. Il me tenait le menton, me forçant à le regarder, ce que je fis. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien, je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce qu'il ressentait, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce qu'il avait en tête, en cet instant précis.

Puis, l'espoir naissait en moi, avait-il enfin compris ? Avait-il remarqué ses erreurs ?

Puis, je me sentis faible, car ce simple geste aussi petit qu'il soit ne faisait qu'accroître mon amour pour lui. Achevant mes nouvelles résolutions, me donnait de l'espoir.

Je me sentis étrangement stupide lorsque qu'il me souffla d'une voix douce « Tu n'es qu'une sale pute, Isabella »

Je me sentis étrangement et férocement morte lorsque de son autre main libre s'abattit sur mon visage tandis que les doigts de sa main gauche me tenaient toujours le menton.

Une douleur fulgurante progressait dans tout mon corps, dans tout mon être. Il me tenait fermement le menton et réussit enfin à plonger ses prunelles dans les miennes, cette fois je distinguais parfaitement sa haine à mon encontre.

« N'as-tu donc pas compris que je ne voulais plus de toi ? Ce n'est pas toi, ce ne sera jamais toi. Tu n'arriveras jamais a surpasser Victoria et tu sais pourquoi ? » m'avait-il dit ensuite.

Je ne répondis pas, j'avais trop mal et je m'insultais moi-même d'avoir trouvé une excuse à son comportement, il n'était pas lui-même, il avait bu. Il me secoua, me hurlant inlassablement jusqu'à temps que je réponde :

« Tu vas me répondre, oui ? Tu vas me répondre pauvre conne ? »

Je ravalai mes larmes, suffoquant... j'avais mal, tellement mal. Ce ne fut qu'à sa troisième baffe que je répondis en un couinement faiblard et pathétique :

« Non, non je ne sais pas »

Alors il me lâcha et se mit à rire, d'un rire sans joie, un rire sadique, celui que l'on n'entend que dans les films d'horreur.

« Mais regarde-toi bon sang, regarde à quel point tu es moche et conne » avait-il dit et moi comme la trouillarde que j'étais, j'avais baissé la tête, comme une enfant prise en faute. « Victoria, elle, était tellement magnifique, grande, douce et aimante. Tellement drôle et intelligente. Elle avait des formes là où il fallait, elle était tellement bien gaulée et maintenant, alors qu'elle n'est plus là... je me retrouve coincé avec toi, tu es tellement banale Isabella, tu n'es pas moche mais il ne faut pas se mentir tout comme moi tu sais que tu n'es pas belle » avait-il dit avec une conviction et une détermination inébranlables.

Il était resté un moment, sans bouger, sans parler. J'aurais dû m'enfuir, je le savais. Mais mes jambes trop lourdes, me soutenaient déjà difficilement. A la place, j'étais restée plantée comme la grosse conne que j'étais, toujours la tête baissée, mes larmes inondant mon visage hideux.

J'étais allongée à terre, James à califourchon sur moi. La jupe blanche en toile que je portais était remontée, je n'avais plus de culotte. Me pénétrant d'un seul coup de rein, me faisant hurler de douleur, je n'étais pas prête à le savoir en moi, je n'étais pas réceptive.

– Tu n'es peut-être pas belle, dit-il. Mais tu es encore baisable.

– James, pleurai-je. Arrête, je ne veux pas de toi.

– Tu fermes ta gueule, femme, cria-t-il. Tu ne parles pas, tu ne pleures pas.

J'obéis ; que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Je devais me résigner.

Une fatalité s'imposa à moi : je me faisais violer, pour la deuxième fois.

Une image, un flash ou ce que vous voulez me pénétra. Une personne, un homme.

Je le connaissais, Edward.

Tandis que James continuait ses va-et-vient à l'intérieur de moi, butant contre le fond de mon vagin, me faisant grimacer de douleur, j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir avec force, je savais qui c'était alors je criais son nom.

– Edward, Je t'en supplie Edward, hurlai-je. Aide-moi, je suis là, je t'en prie.

– Ferme ta gueule, criait James tout en me donnant des coups et me pénétrant.

– Arrête James, m'époumonai-je. Edward ! Edward ! Edward !

Puis d'un seul coup, le corps de James quitta le mien. Je savais. Il était vraiment là, Edward. Il était venu me sauver, me protégeant, tel un ange gardien, un protecteur.

Je ne bougeais plus, j'étais comme paralysée, bien que ma féminité était toujours à la vue de tous, je ne pouvais pas. Toute force m'avait quittée. Je fermai les yeux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa mais une chose au moins était sûre ; malgré qu'il soit long, le temps passa.

Je sentis quelqu'un se pencher vers moi, me prenant dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui.

– Bella ouvre les yeux, dit une jolie voix.

Je n'arrivais pas à les ouvrir.

– Bella réveille-toi.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que je ne dormais pas, que mes paupières étaient juste trop lourdes. J'aurais vraiment voulu lui dire mais tout ce dont je fus capable c'était de laisser un gémissement.

– Bella, continua t-il. Je suis là maintenant, écoute-moi, réveille-toi.

Je ne répondis pas.

– Bella, recommença Edward. Bella allez je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux... pour moi.

Et, comme si toute la fatigue, toute la douleur qui m'oppressaient disparaissaient, pour lui, rien que pour lui... j'ouvris les yeux.

Il était au dessus de moi, ses prunelles vert émeraude trahissant son inquiétude. Je fus happée par un regard d'une telle intensité. Je détournai les yeux, ne voulant pas me perdre dans la profondeur de son regard.

Et constatai, interdite, que je ne me trouvais pas dans mon appartement, j'étais toujours dans la chambre d'amis. Car en réalité tout était un rêve... tout n'était que cauchemar mais que Edward, lui, était toujours là. Pour moi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais refermé les yeux, et je les rouvris... pour lui.

Je ne sais pas comment cela c'était passé, mais je m'étais rendormie. Edward s'était installé sur mon lit, allongé à mon coté. J'étais dans ses bras, ses bras forts. Et je me tenais à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, je me tenais à lui comme si il était ma bouée de secours.

Il était ma bouée de secours, dans ses bras, je me sentais tellement en sécurité. Je savais qu'il ne laisserait rien m'arriver. Edward était mon ange gardien... mon protecteur.

๑۩۩.. **Fin du Chapitre** ..۩۩๑

* * *

><p>Alors dois-je recevoir des fleurs ou des tomates ?<p>

Je n'étais pas très sûr que ce chapitre est était fiable... mais je n'imaginais comment insérer Edward dans l'histoire avec une autre façon !

Je viens d'ouvrir un répertoire... enfin plutôt un genre de playiste de fiction... essayez de vous inscrire ! Après je verrais si oui ou non la fiction correspond à ce que je recherche !

http : / xTHE-fictionsx . skyrock . com (Enlevez les espaces !)

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arriveras ! Je vois un peu comment le prochain chapitre va se déroulé mais sans plus :)

Si jamais vous voulez papoter je suis Ok :)

Vous savez... au regard des alerte story, je n'ai même pas la moitier (peut-être le quart ?) des review's ! Je ne comprend pas, bon okai vous avez votre vie et tout le tralala mais mettre un review prend deux secondes !

J'aimerais avoir vos avis ! Vraiment, que ce soit bon ou mauvais mais des avis quand même ! C'est grâce à ça que j'avancerais puis franchement ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est souvent encourageant alors... :)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	8. Extérioriser

Coucou les Filles :)

Comment vous allez bien ?

Disclameur : Les personnages appartienne à la superbe **S.M**, je ne fais que joujoue avec ;)

Un grand merci à : **Effexor**, **Clairouille**, **mmccg , Triskelle sparrow, joannie28, sweetylucie **et** liloupovitch **pour leur review :)

Merci à **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Ebecquereau**, **Evermore04**, **Frimousse30**, **Ginie74**, **Lula-plume**, **Madisson', 3ailes01, Clairouille59, Emrokeuz, kara walnes, miss-stella6, Robsten35, Sand 91, Selima-twilight, chat-de-nuit, eyesblue, Gwen2907, lena41183, licorneblanche,Triskelle sparrow, paulipopo, shaelyce, acoco, choukinette76 **et **Nilua** pour m'avoir mit dans leur favoris !

Merci à **Belhotess**, **Bellaandedwardamour**, **Christou57**, **Clairouille59**, **crepuscule2512**, **Fresh 501**, **kara walnes**, **Madisson',** **max 2112**, **melaniiie**, **Miss-carlotaA**, **pyreneprincesse**, **robSten35**, **samy940**, **Soribkris**, **eyesblue**, **Hanine**, **Idrill, Nathalie04, mmccg, joannie28, Ghoul-19** et **Titie** pour m'avoir mit dans leur story alerte !

Je tenais à remercier **Effexor** pour la correction de mon travail :)

On m'a demandé quand je comptais mettre un PDV Edward ou alors on m'a conseillé de mettre un PDV Edward ! MAIS il n' y aura pas de PVD Edward ! Et je voulais savoir si sur une fiction à part je mettrais cette histoire que du PDV Eward alors ?

Haaaaaaan je ne suis en vacance que le 6 et j'ai les résultas de mes exam's le 8, prier pour moi :P

Je tenais à dire que ce chapitre est totalement tirée d'un des épisodes des frère scott : Episode 6, saison 4 !

Je met la vidéo sur mon profile !

Au fait si vous avez la moindre questions n'hésitez pas ou si vous voulez tout simplement papoter c'est Ok, je suis une vraie bavarde mdr'

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)

Vous aimez les concours ? Vous aimez le couple Bella/Edward ? Vous aimez le Lemon ? Vous aimez les Dessin animé Disney ? Hé bien j'ai le concours pour vous !

my-imaginary-stories . skyrock . com / 2900336835 - Concours . html

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ <strong>Chapitre<strong> **sept** ๑•ิ.•ั๑

ECOUTER LA MUSIQUE DURANT LE CHAPITRE

AFI - Prelude 12/21 (Lien sur mon profile)

* * *

><p>Les images, les sensations, les bruits... tout défilait dans ma tête constamment. J'étais entrainée dans un cercle vicieux sans pouvoir m'en échapper, sans pouvoir m'en sortir.<p>

– **Allez Swan**, s'éleva une voix devant moi. **Frappe-moi ! **

Je relevai la tête, surprise. Je reconnus Jasper, pourquoi était-il là ? Je regardai autour de moi, pour voir Edward. Depuis une nuit dont je ne me souvenais plus, j'avais juste ce sentiment de sécurité en sa présence sans raisons que je puisse expliquer ; j'avais besoin de lui à mes cotés.

Mais aujourd'hui tout ce que je voyais c'était que j'étais dans une salle de sport, sur un ring avec Jasper devant moi, me demandant de le frapper. Je ne savais comment j'avais pu atterrir ici et pourquoi.

– **Arrête, c'est idiot**, répondis-je.

Je n'avais pas que cela à faire, merde !

– **La première chose à faire pour vaincre ses peurs, c'est apprendre à se défendre tout seul**, affirma t-il. **Allez, vas-y, frappe-moi !**

Il avait les bras en l'air, attendant que je le frappe tout en me toisant et en ayant un petit sourire.

– **J'ai pas envie de jouer alors arrête !**

Puis, il me poussa.

– **Jasper **! Grognai-je.

Puis, il me repoussa à nouveau.

– **Arrête, putain**, m'énervai-je tout en lui balançant mon poing mais je n'arrivai pas à l'atteindre.

– **C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?** Se moqua t-il. **Allez Swan frappe-moi pour de vrai ! **

Alors je lui obéis et le tapai mais je lui tapai dans la main.

– **Tu tapes comme une fille**, railla t-il.

– **Je suis une fille**, contredis-je.

– **Ah ouais ? Une fille trouillarde et sans défenses. **

Je le frappai à nouveau en le touchant cette fois.

– **C'est mieux Swan**, sourit-il. **On dirait que finalement, t'es pas si nulle ! Encore ! Lève les poings !**

Je levai mes poings devant mon visage, prête à taper.

– **Ouais**, acquiesça t-il. **Alors comme ça t'as peur ? Tu comptes rester une petite fillette qui pleurniche et qui a besoin constamment de son Eddy ?**

– **Non !**

– **Ah non ?** Dit-il faussement innocent.

– **La ferme **! Crachai-je, en colère ; il avait touché un point sensible, touchant là où ça fait mal.

– **Imagine-le Isabella, imagine tout ce qui te fait peur et bats-toi ! **

Puis la scène se déroula à nouveau dans ma tête.

_Je frappai_.

Lui arrivant dans l'appartement, lui et ses yeux noirs.

_Je frappai._

Lui qui était ivre de colère.

_Je frappai._

Lui fonçant sur moi pour me frapper.

_Je frappai._

Lui me frappant.

_Je frappai._

Lui m'insultant.

_Je frappai._

Lui me déshabillant de force.

_Je frappai._

Lui me forçant à le sucer.

_Je frappai._

Lui me pénétrant sans mon accord en continuant à me donner des coups.

_Je frappai._

Lui voulant me tuer.

_Je frappai._

Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux et la colère m'envahir. Chaque souvenir, chaque flash, je frappais Jasper en m'imaginant que ce soit James.

– **Bats-toi !** M'encouragea le frère de ma meilleure amie. **Ouais ! Ouais ! Allez !**

Le visage de Victoria.

_Je frappai_.

Le lit grinçant tout en frappant contre le mur tandis que James baisait sa maitresse.

_Je frappai._

Moi, dans l'autre pièce, repliée sur moi-même entendant leurs ébats, le jour de notre anniversaire à James et moi.

_Je frappai._

James me frappant pour la première fois.

_Je frappai._

James me rabaissant devant ses amis.

_Je frappai._

James fou de rage à la mort de Victoria.

_Je frappai._

J'entendais les cris de Jasper au loin me disant que je devais continuer à le frapper. Et comme précédemment je le frappai à chaque souvenir. J'entendais la voix de James m'insultant de pute et encore d'autres noms tous aussi vulgaires et blessants.

– **Tais-toi ! **Hurlai-je pour James.

Puis je n'en pus plus et je m'effondrai dans les bras de mon ami. Je pleurai, je hurlai la douleur qui assassinait mon cœur.

Je me sentis quitter les bras de mon ami pour être dans d'autres bras, je ne touchais plus le sol. Une odeur de menthe épicée me chatouillait les narines, je reconnus l'odeur. Une sensation de sécurité, je reconnus la personne. Mes pleurs, ma douleur... me tuant. Je m'accrochai désespérément au cou d'Edward. J'entendais vaguement Edward reprendre son souffle après une course folle, je suppose. Son cœur battant à une vitesse presque impossible.

– **Je suis là Bella**, dit-il. **C'est bon, calme-toi**.

– **Non**, intervint Jasper. **Laisse-la pleurer, elle en a besoin**.

– **Je ne vais pas la laisser dans cet état**, s'écria Edward, paniqué.

– **Elle en a besoin**, répéta Jasper. **C'est ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle puisse avancer**.

J'entendis Edward souffler de frustration.

– **Mais...**

– **Il n' y a pas de mais, Edward**, dit sévèrement Jasper. **Ça fait un mois et demi qu'elle s'est fait agresser, il est temps pour elle d'affronter sa peur**.

– **Jazz...**

– **J'ai dit non**, Edward, trancha le frère de ma meilleure amie. **Tu ne pourras pas toujours rester auprès d'elle, elle n'est plus un bébé**.

– **Juste, ne la brusque pas**, tenta Edward.

– **Et ça ne s'arrangera pas si tu continues à la materner**, répliqua Jasper. **Tu crois que tu peux la protéger, mais tu te trompes, plus vite tu t'en rendras compte et mieux ce sera, et si t'en as marre de la voir avoir peur , il faut qu'elle se fasse respecter comme une grande fille**.

– **Très bien**, répliqua Edward, mécontent. **Alors respecte le fait qu'elle ait peur**.

Puis je me sentis rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

๑۩۩.. **Fin du Chapitre** ..۩۩๑

* * *

><p>Alors Verdict ? C'est Ok ou nul à chier ? :)<p>

Je n'étais pas très sûr que ce chapitre est était fiable... mais je n'imaginais comment insérer Edward dans l'histoire avec une autre façon !

Je viens d'ouvrir un répertoire... enfin plutôt un genre de playliste de fiction... essayez de vous inscrire ! Après je verrais si oui ou non la fiction correspond à ce que je recherche !

http : / xTHE-fictionsx . skyrock . com (Enlevez les espaces !)

Je ne sais pas quand la suite arriveras ! Je vois un peu comment le prochain chapitre va se déroulé mais sans plus :)

Si jamais vous voulez papoter je suis Ok :)

Allez cliquez sur la petite bulle et faîte explosez ma boite mail, elle n'attend que ça !

Bisous Bisous

Lilie


	9. Le départ

Wesh la famille !

Bien ou quoi ?

Disclameur : Les personnages appartienne à la superbe S.M, je ne fais que joujoue avec ;)

Un grand merci à : Ag, Pauline, Misschuute , Triskelle sparrow, Brand0fHeroine, Bellaeva et choukinette76 pour leur review :)

Merci à Bellaandedwardamour, Ebecquereau, Evermore04, Frimousse30, Ginie74, Lula-plume, Madisson', 3ailes01, Clairouille59, Emrokeuz, kara walnes, miss-stella6, Robsten35, Sand 91, Selima-twilight, chat-de-nuit, eyesblue, Gwen2907, lena41183, licorneblanche,Triskelle sparrow, paulipopo, shaelyce, acoco, choukinette76, Diri-chan et Nilua pour m'avoir mit dans leur favoris !

Merci à Belhotess, Bellaandedwardamour, Christou57, Clairouille59, crepuscule2512, Fresh 501, kara walnes, Madisson', max 2112, melaniiie, Miss-carlotaA, pyreneprincesse, robSten35, samy940, Soribkris, eyesblue, Hanine, Idrill, Nathalie04, mmccg, joannie28, Ghoul-19 et Titie pour m'avoir mit dans leur story alerte !

Je tenais à remercier Effexor pour la correction de mon travail :)

Au fait si vous avez la moindre questions n'hésitez pas ou si vous voulez tout simplement papoter c'est Ok, je suis une vraie bavarde mdr'

Bon je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas :)

Vous aimez les RPG ? Il y en a un super !

lamaisondelanuitrpg. skyrock. com

* * *

><p>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre sept ๑•ิ.•ั๑<p>

* * *

><p>Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que j'étais allée dans la salle de sport. Deux semaines que je n'étais sortie de ma chambre que pour besoin vital et d'hygiène .<p>

J'étais dans le bureau de Carlisle avec Jasper. Il voulait qu'on « parle » car j'en avais besoin.

Mais tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans ma vie était la présence d'Edward à mes cotés sans que je ne sache pourquoi et l'amour de... James. J'avais besoin de croire qu'il m'aimait encore, que mon amour pour lui n'était pas à sens unique.

Ça faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas vu. J'aurais aimé que toute cette histoire n'ai jamais existé, que tout n'est été qu'un simple malentendu.

- **Comment tu te sens Bella ?** Me demanda Jasper.

- **Et toi Jasper ? **Éludai-je.

- **On n'est pas là pour parler de moi**, souffla t-il. **On est là pour toi. **

- **Ce que je trouve totalement inutile**, répondis-je. **Je vais bien, tout va bien. **

- **Tu ne vas pas bien**, contredit-il**. Je le sais et au fond de toi tu le sais aussi.**

Voilà, c'était comme ça chaque mardi et chaque jeudi.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à accepter que j'allais mieux ? Que j'avais compris que c'était de ma faute mais que j'étais prête à me faire pardonner ?

Nous ne parlions plus, il me fixait sans la moindre gêne, et moi, j'avais la tête baissée et je jouais avec mes ongles, comme honteuse.

Je savais que je l'ennuyais, je savais que j'allais décevoir Edward, une fois de plus. Même s'il ne me le disait pas, je le savais, je le sentais. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour lui, rien de plus.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et une odeur imprégna le bureau en un rien de temps et putain... pas n'importe quelle odeur. Mon cœur battant tellement fort que si les gars l'entendait, je n'en serais pas étonnée. Mon cœur battant tellement vite que les médecins seraient susceptibles de me diagnostiquer une tachycardie.

- **Tu avais fini ?** Demanda un doux ténor me faisant frémir malgré moi.

Mince, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ?

- **Oui**, soupira mon « psy ». **Puisque Bella ne veut toujours pas parler.**

J'entendis un autre soupir derrière moi. Je l'avais déçu, une fois de plus.

Je me levai subitement, et sortis du bureau de Carlisle en bousculant sans faire exprès Edward. Je décevais tous les gens que je connaissais, ce n'était pas nouveau. J'avais appris à encaisser la déception que je causais aux autre mais à Edward, non ! Je ne savais pas pourquoi -ce qui me tracassait- mais lui, je ne voulais pas le décevoir, c'était trop dur à supporter.

J'entendis les garçons m'appeler vaguement, mais je ne voulais pas les voir, je ne voulais pas lire du dépit dans son regard, ce serait trop pour moi.

Je dévalai les escaliers comme une furie sous le regard inquiet d'Esmée qui m'appelait, mais comme avec les garçons, je ne me retournai pas.

Je courus en direction vers la forêt qui était dans le domaine des Cullen, je n'y avais encore jamais mis les pieds, comment aurais-je pu le faire ? Je ne sortais pratiquement pas de ma chambre, enfin de la chambre d'amis des Cullen.

Je courais depuis un moment déjà, et je peux vous dire que je n'avais jamais fait autant de sport de toute ma vie.

Mon cœur cognait douloureusement contre ma poitrine et pas à cause de la course folle que j'avais fait, non, c'était autre chose.

Et si à force de le décevoir il finissait par ne plus me vouloir à ses cotés ?

J'arrêtai de courir. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieur, je la mordis tellement fort que je sentis le goût du sang se propager dans ma bouche.

Je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je sursautai et me retournai. Un soulagement me traversa, la personne n'était qu'Edward. Mon cœur battait à ne plus s'arrêter, je respirais le plus calmement possible. Je le regardai, ses yeux verts luisant et brillant d'inquiétude.

- **Bella**, commença Edward en un doux murmure trahissant un sentiment que je ne distinguais pas. **Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

Je reculai d'un pas et plongeai mon regard chocolat dans le sien.

- **Je suis désolée**, répondis-je d'une voix brisée. **Je suis vraiment désolée. **

Et je l'étais, vraiment, j'étais sincèrement désolée de la perte de temps que je lui infligeais, sans compter la déception que je lui causais à longueur de temps. J'étais désolée, de lui faire perdre son temps, de le priver de sa vie en dehors du travail. J'étais tellement désolée et prise de remord de lui causer autant de problèmes.

- **Pourquoi ? **S'exclama t-il, apparemment décontenancé. **Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? **

- **De te décevoir, **soufflai-je en baissant la tête et regardant le sol, comme si c'était la chose présentement la plus fascinante du monde. **De t'empêcher de vivre ta vie, de n'être qu'un boulet pour toi. **

J'avais voulu m'enfuir, encore une fois, une des rares chose pour laquelle j'étais douée, enfin que j'arrivais à faire, et encore car même là, je n'avais pas été à la hauteur.

J'étais dans les bras, dans les bras forts et sécurisants d'Edward Cullen. Il me berçait depuis je ne sais combien de temps et pour être franche je m'en moquais, vraiment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentais à ma place, bien qu'une part de moi me disait n'être qu'une traitresse envers James, l'homme duquel j'étais amoureuse... enfin je crois... Non, non, je devais être sûre car c'était lui, je n'étais pas à Edward et il n'était pas mien, un pincement au cœur se fit. J'étais à James qui lui était à Victoria.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ma joue. Et Edward avait arrêté de me bercer sans toutefois me lâcher puis il me souffla dans l'oreille des « Tu ne me déçois pas » ou bien des « Je suis fier de toi, si tu savais » mais je savais qu'il ne disait cela que pour me faire sentir bien comme à chaque fois.

Tout doucement, je m'écartai d'Edward et le regardai, les yeux larmoyants.

Nous nous regardâmes silencieusement pendant une minute, une heure ou plusieurs heures peut-être, en fait, je ne comptais pas. Comme si en fin de compte le temps s'était arrêté. Comme si, au monde, il n'y avait que lui et moi. Juste Edward et Bella. Comme si nous étions dans une bulle, notre bulle... Une sorte de connexion s'était établie entre nous et c'était... Intense. Ouais, c'était foutrement intense, tellement puissant que je ressentais une déferlante de frémissements parcourant ma moelle épinière et c'était... Déroutant.

-** Edward, **murmurai-je. **Merci, merci d'être toi et de t'occuper de moi.**

- **Bella... Isabella Marie Swan**, dit-il le plus sérieusement. **Tu es une des rares personnes les plus fortes et courageuses que je connaisse. Tu es une fille douce, gentille et attentionnée en passant par intelligente, drôle et d'une beauté naturelle et rare, en aucun cas un boulet, mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue...**

Je me mis à rire bien que j'avais la gorge nouée, les joues en feu et les larmes – larmes de bonheur, je suppose – roulant sur mon visage. C'était la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'est faite et même James...

Je me statufiai un instant, réalisant... James ne m'avait jamais rien dit de tel.

Mon visage que je pensais rayonner se fana instantanément. Son visage était sérieux comme précédemment mais avec des airs plus sombres, aussi. Une ride apparût entre ses deux sourcils. Ses yeux emprisonnant toujours les miens et mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

- **Mais tu es tellement naïve**, lâcha t-il. **Tellement aveuglée.**

Instinctivement, je me reculai de lui en notant au passage à quel point j'avais été proche de lui, nos deux corps se collant presque. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait dire, ce qu'il insinuait.

- **Edward**, dis-je d'une voix anormalement tremblante. **Je ne comprends pas, que veux-tu dire par...**

- **Un jour, quand tu seras prête**, me coupa t-il. **Tu comprendras**.

- **Mais prête à quoi, enfin ?** M'écriai-je, complètement perdue.

- **Prête à arrêter de te voiler la face**, répondit-il. **Prête à voir la vérité et la réalité... tout simplement prête à ouvrir les yeux.**

- **Edward**, soufflai-je, décontenancée. **Je...**

- **Je t'ai interrompue quand tu étais avec Jasper pour t'annoncer quelque chose**, changea t-il de sujet en me tournant le dos et allant en direction de la villa**. Je pars, je pars demain.**

- **Que... Quoi ? **Criai-je en courant presque afin de le rattraper. **Comment ça tu pars ?**

- **Avec mon père, je participe à plusieurs conférences et séminaires**, expliqua t-il en continuant sa route, regardant droit devant lui. **Nous partons pour deux semaines à tout casser.**

**- Mais... mais... Je vais faire comment, moi ?** M'affolais-je. **Je... Je... Tu...**

- **Si tu as besoin d'un médecin, tu as ma mère**, dit-il. **Si tu as besoin de parler, tu as Jasper ; si tu as besoin de te défouler, il y a Emmett et sa salle de sport puis enfin si tu as besoin de t'amuser ou autre n'oublie pas que tu as Rosalie et Alice.**

- **Mais...**

-** Je ne serai pas toujours là, Bella**, continua t-il d'une toujours calme et douce. **C'est mal ce que tu fais, tu ne dois pas t'abandonner à moi comme ça, t'accrocher comme si j'étais une bouée de sauvetage.**

- **Edward,** pleurai-je silencieusement. **Pourquoi ? Je... J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de toi.**

- **Mais j'ai une vie**, répondit-il.** Et tu n'as pas le droit. J'ai un métier, un logement et une vie privée, tu dois comprendre ça !**

Je m'étais arrêtée et il s'en était rendu compte. Il s'arrêta également et revint sur ses pas pour venir vers moi. Ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes épaules, ses yeux emprisonnant les miens.

- **Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi**, reprit-il toujours sur le même ton. **Tu dois arrêter de survivre, tu dois vivre. Tu es comme une... Une petite chenille qui n'attend que de se transformer en papillon et Dieu sait que tu seras un papillon époustouflant et quand enfin ce sera le cas tu seras prête à t'envoler mais avant ça, pour évoluer, il te faut ouvrir les yeux. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Bella. Tu es le seul maître de ton destin, le capitaine de ton âme et le libre arbitre de tes choix et actes, alors prends les commandes, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es tombée, maintenant, faut te relever.**

Mes larmes brulaient mon visage tandis que nos yeux étaient toujours accrochés. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je perdais totalement pied, me noyant doucement alors que mon cœur battait atrocement dans le fond de ma poitrine.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et repartit en direction de la villa.

- **Et... euh tu vas où là ? **Demandai-je, curieuse de la raison qui le poussait à me fuir si prestement.

- **Je vais chez moi**, avoua t-il. **Je dois m'occuper de Jake avant de partir.**

Hein ? Qui c'était, lui ?

- **Jake ?** Répétai-je sceptique.

- **Oui, Jacob,** sourit-il. **C'est mon...**

- **Edward**, cria Carlisle au loin. **On a une urgence à l'hôpital.**

Edward, me regarda et me sourit gentiment, amicalement puis courus rejoindre son père.

Ainsi donc Edward avait un fils !

๑۩۩.. Fin du Chapitre ..۩۩๑

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'aimerais, vraiment et sincèrement vos avis !<p>

Faites déborder ma boite mail :)

Bisous Bisous

Lilie *-*


	10. L'admirateur

Voilà je voulais m'excusez pour cette absence de chapitre de 7 mois tout de même. Mais j'avais plusieurs raison, d'une je n'avais pas la motivation. De deux j'étais un peu lasser de voir l'écart entre les personnes qui sont mis en alerte à chaque chapitre et aux nombre de review's, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vous en pendez de cette histoire. De trois avec les cours, les stages, la famille merdique que j'ai, ça fou le moral un peu à bas ! Puis j'ai d'autre passion à côtés de l'écriture même si elle se rejoigne en un sens, la lecture et les RPG prennent pas mal de temps. J'avais dit que je reviendrais avec plusieurs chapitre de préparer mais je n'avais pas la motive, je suis présentement en train de faire le prochain chapitre et je galère un peu je dois dire mais ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire qui m'est importante me pesait trop… Cependant je tiens à dire, que je ne bâclerais pas cette histoire, je compte restée dans la continuation des précédents chapitres… Voilà, je tiens à m'excuser encore une fois.

* * *

><p><strong>๑•ิ.•ั๑ Chapitre neuf ๑•ิ.•ั๑<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Je soufflai, je me sentais prête, je pouvais le faire, je devais le faire.<strong>

Je voulais prouver à Edward qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur de croire en moi, que même si j'étais tombée, je pouvais me relever.

Je pouvais reprendre une partie de ma vie.

J'avais bien entendu demandé à Jasper si j'étais apte à reprendre mon travail à la bibliothèque et il avait été plus que ravi que je veuille reprendre mes activités d'autrefois.

J'avais prévenu mon patron, qui ce dernier avait prévenu mes collègues Angela Weber et Jessica Stanley, deux filles totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, se complétant à merveille. Alors que l'une était extravertie et grande gueule, l'autre était introvertie et pire que timide.

Et c'était avec une grande surprise que, par téléphone, les filles m'apprirent que j'avais un admirateur secret qui venait une fois par semaine afin de savoir si j'étais revenue. Jessica avec bonne manie de faire l'entremetteuse avait immédiatement pris contact avec « l'admirateur » et il en avait était plus que ravi.

Je pénétrai sur mon lieu de travail ; cela faisait tellement bizarre de revenir ici, après tout ce temps.. Après tout ce qui m'était arrivé, tout ce que j'avais vécu et affronté. Cela me faisait comme si... J'avais véritablement changé, que tout cela, ce travail et cette façon d'être m'étaient inappropriés... Je secouai la tête, chassant ainsi mes idées étranges. J'allai directement à mon poste, c'était l'ouverture et il n'y avait personne à part les filles et moi. Nous devions déjà travailler, ranger les livres dans leur rayon respectif.

Je m'installai à ma chaise quand je vis Angela arriver ; elle stoppa à moment avant de se reprendre et de me sourire de toutes ses dents. Je me relevai et allai vers elle, puis la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je lui demandai des nouvelles et j'appris que Ben, son petit ami, lui avait fait sa demande en mariage et que bien entendu elle avait accepté ; j'étais vraiment contente pour elle, de savoir que au moins dans d'autres vies, tout se passait bien, tellement mieux que dans la mienne.

Elle me demanda ensuite des nouvelles, de ma vie et de comment je me sentais. Question piège. Que dire ? Car généralement quand on vous demande « Ça va ? » Ils ne veulent pas vraiment une réponse... Toutefois, je connaissais Angela et je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas partie de cette généralité. Alors que répondre ? Oui, ça va... je vais très bien... un terrible mensonge ? Ou bien dire la vérité, soit que... Que j'en savais foutrement rien... ni de ce que je ressentais et ni de comment j'allais ?

Par chance, Jessica me vit à cet instant suivi d'un hurlement hystérique... Ai-je bien dit par chance ? Mon amie courut vers moi et me prit dans ses bras, m'enlaçant ou m'écrasant ? La nuance est subtile...

Jessica, elle, faisait partie de la généralité des personnes dont je parlais précédemment, m'assaillant de question pour finalement ne rien avoir à faire de mes réponses. Ce qui comptait, pour elle, c'est qu'elle me parle de sa vie et de comment elle allait. Dans des cas comme ça, j'étais heureuse qu'elle soit tellement égocentrique.

En fin de compte, elle m'avait raconté sa vie pendant trois quarts d'heure et pour vous dire la vérité, je n'avais rien retenu à ce blablatage aussi futile qu'inutile...

J'avais passé une journée assez calme je devais avouer, et ce n'était pas plus mal. Un homme, assis à une table avec de la paperasse m'épiait sans honte. Je ne disais rien mais mon visage était rouge. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'étais mal à l'aise qu'on m'observe de la sorte.

Je faisais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son regard incessant. Comme si j'étais concentrée dans ce que j'entreprenais et, entre nous, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Son regard que je savais d'un bleu océan transperçait tout mon corps ; je ne pouvais faire comme si je n'avais pas remarqué son regard incessant. Comme si j'étais concentrée dans ce que j'entreprenais car, entre nous, je n'y arrivais pas.

J'avais relevé la tête. Mauvais moment. Je me retrouvai donc alors, prisonnière de son regard et un sourire naquit sur ses lèves ; un sourire maladroit mais plutôt mignon.

Cette connexion, si intense sur le moment, fut brisée par une voix, cette voix, la voix de l'établissement afin d'avertir que la bibliothèque allait fermer. Je soufflai, enfin. J'avais passé une journée et je n'avais pas paniqué ou autre.

**Autant dire que fière de moi, je l'étais.**

Je rangeai mes affaires, m'apprêtant à partir. Le gars était parti et j'en fus déçue. Je commençais à partir quand je vis, à la sortie, cet homme. Je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire et un faible rougissement. Il souriait, lui aussi. Il y avait dans sa façon d'agir, quelque chose de timide et maladroit. Qui, je devais avouer, me plaisait beaucoup.

J'arrivai à sa hauteur, nos attitudes, nous faisant ressembler à deux collégiens, tout aussi maladroites. J'étais devant lui, le regardant, nous étions dans le hall. Hall qui était assez spacieux. Son haut plafond d'un blanc nacré, tout comme les murs qui nous entouraient, l'endroit tellement lumineux qui se mariait parfaitement avec le sol de marbre.

L'homme mystérieux se racla la gorge, gêné.

- Je m'appel, Riley... Riley Biers, commença-t-il. Tu es Bella, Bella Swan.

Je ne répondis rien. Le regardant, l'évaluant. Il se mordait l'intérieur des lèvres, assez mal à l'aise.

**Il était timoré, j'aimais bien.**

Je me mis finalement à sourire et lui tendre la main.

- C'est exact, dis-je, confiante. Ma collègue m'a parlé de vous, vous attendiez mon retour avec impatience, n'est-ce pas ?

Moi qui d'habituel était assez réservée, le fait d'avoir en face de soi, une personne qui l'est plus que vous, vous donne plus d'assurance et de confiance.

**Et ça, j'aimais ça !**

- Je... Euh oui... dit-il, mal à l'aise. En fait, je viens de Forks, comme toi. Je euh... Je te voyais souvent ou plutôt je te regardais souvent, depuis petit déjà.

Il se tut d'un coup. Alors que moi, stupéfaite, j'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Eh bien, si j'avais su.

Le jour avait vite fait place à la nuit. J'avais prévenu Rosalie que je sortais ce soir avec un homme. Elle était ravie que j'aille de l'avant, mais bien entendu elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'avait à l'œil. Et sur le coup, ouais, je m'étais inquiétée de ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête avec son « On l'aura à l'œil ».

Riley m'avait invité à diner et j'avais bien entendu accepté. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, constamment nerveux, mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la timidité.

Nous marchions sous le clair de lune, nous étions près de la fontaine, qui, magiquement fit jaillir de l'eau... Mélangez à cela les lampadaires qui éclairaient cette place si lumineuse.

**C'était magnifique.**

Nous avons parlé principalement de notre bourgade commune. Forks. Agglomération que j'avais quittée. Quant à lui, il n'y retournait que pendant les vacances ; faisant des études de droit ici, il ne pouvait faire autrement. A entendre ses dires sur cette petite bourgade pluvieuse...

**Ma petite bourgade pluvieuse.**

Elle n'avait apparemment pas changé. Cela ne m'étonnait guère. Toujours calme et tranquille ; un brin de nostalgie s'empara de mon être.

**Mon chez moi me manquait... A l'instar de mes parents****.**

Toutefois, je secouai la tête de gauche à droite, chassant mes pensées. Je refusais de gâcher cette soirée qui, pour le moment, était tout bonnement géniale. Je regardai autour de moi ; j'avais peur, je devais l'avouer.

**Et si il était comme James ?**

J'étais dans un lieu public, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Je me répétais inlassablement cette phrase dans ma tête, essayant de me convaincre afin de ne pas gâcher cette histoire.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud me prendre la main et je sursautais. Je remarquai que c'était sa main, et instantanément, j'enlevai la mienne.

Je ne pouvais pas, c'était trop pour moi. Pas de contact physique.

Je m'excusai de mon comportement, et il me dit que ce n'était pas très grave alors que je voyais bien que je l'avais peiné et vexé. Il nous fit diner dans un merveilleux restaurant, passant ensuite au cinéma pour regarder le dernier volet de Twilight, première partie.

Moi, qui d'habitude était une Team Robert et Alex, je devais avouer que ouais... Kellan était sexy, assoiffé.

Nous sommes sorti du cinéma, j'avais toujours les yeux brillants. Il me raccompagna chez les Cullen et, hésitant, il me fit un léger baiser sur la joue et commença à repartir.

Et, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je l'appelai. Surpris, il se retourna, me regardant, intrigué, et doucement, avec le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes si furtivement que l'on pourrait se demander si je l'avais vraiment embrassé.

**Je l'avais embrassé et j'avais aimé ça.**

Je me détachai de lui, regardai derrière moi ; il me fit un sourire timide et je pénétrai dans la villa.

A peine fus-je arrivée à l'intérieur qu'un petit lutin brun me sauta dessus, exigeant des détails sur ma soirée. Je souris, elle était complètement folle et ça me faisait du bien après ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers temps.

J'avais passé ma soirée dans ma chambre avec Rosalie, Alice et Esmée à raconter ma soirée et parler de Riley, comme des adolescentes lors d'une pyjama party.

Elles avaient eu toutes des réactions différentes. Alice était totalement heureuse que je reparte de l'avant et elle avait déjà adopté Riley, ce qui me fit sourire. Esmée, elle, resta plus discrète mais elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que si ça me faisait plaisir et qu'il pouvait me rendre heureuse, elle n'avait rien contre. Quant à Rosalie, ma meilleure amie, je fus je dois dire, assez déçue. Elle avait gardé de la réserve et m'avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas confiance et qu'elle ne le sentait pas, me disant également que ça ne servait à rien que je m'attache à lui car ce n'était pas lui l'homme de ma vie.

Je n'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas lui montrer que, franchement, ça m'avait blessée, mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle disait ça pour mon bien, c'était elle tout simplement et je l'aimais comme ça.

Toutefois, pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire mes propres choix et mes propres erreurs. Bien que j'aie déjà vécu ce genre de situation.

J'étais tombée une fois, et j'essayais encore aujourd'hui de me relever. Si je retombais, je me relèverais encore une fois.

**Cette fois, je sais que je ne serais pas seule.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre (a)<strong>

**Je pourrais avoir votre avis ? **

**Sur Riley ? **

**Sur la réaction de Rosalie ? **

**Sur Bella ? **

**Morsure vampirique**

**Lilie **


	11. IMPORTANT

Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoilà après une très grande mais alors une très grande absence d'un an, il me semble ^^

Je me demande si je devrais faire une re-écriture, et j'hésite à mettre toutes mes fictions dans l'univers de The Vampire Diaries

Sur ceux, je vous dis au revoir car j'ai du pain sur la planche :P


End file.
